Making Sense of Nothing
by Karree Elaine
Summary: AU from Season 4 episode 2. Nick instead of Trubel is attacked by the Gedächtnis Esser, Octopus Head. Since Nick is no longer a Grimm, the guy finishes the job. Now Nick doesn't know his friends, what a Grimm or Wesen are, not even his own name. Gone is his love for Juliette... as well as his hate for Adalind, who is carrying his child. He's in for a real ride!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK so the shows going to drag out the love triangle/quadrangle just to torture us. After weeks of Adalind in every episode, we get nothing. So in the meantime, this multi-chapter story's a challenge from my follower katerinaptrv. I most definitely have the best followers. Once again you're all fabulous!

Making Sense of Nothing

Chapter 1 Nick

He awoke with the back of his head and neck aching like hell. Reaching fingers up to the source of the pain, they came in contact with a bandage. He pried open tentative eyelids to look around a hospital room where he lay in bed. Several people were in the room, none of which he knew or could place a face. Two of them were a couple to his right with their arms draped across each other's backs while they faced him. There were two police officers, if the uniform on one and the badge hanging around the other's neck were any clues, standing at the foot of his bed. Then there were two women standing close to each other to his left. One of those women was young with dark hair cropped at her neck and wearing grungy apparel. The other was a woman with beautiful auburn hair that hung down past her shoulders.

"Oh my God, Nick you're awake," the soft-eyed female of the couple exclaimed with compassion. "Maybe we should go get the doctor," she said speaking to the officers in the room.

"Right," agreed the taller cop in street clothes as he headed out into the hall.

"How do you feel, buddy?" asked the male of the couple. He had curly brown hair, was about forty-something, and wearing a cardigan sweater.

"My head and neck hurts," he replied to everyone's concerned faces. The auburn haired woman had glanced at the couple with a dimpled smile, but her expression looking back at him was worried with something else that hid in the corners of her eyes. Resentment? Maybe it was just his imagination, he thought.

"That's not surprising, Nick. Octopus Head got to you before Hank and I stopped him," said the younger woman with the short hair. What she was talking about, completely escaped him.

Just then an older graying physician with glasses entered the room with the officer that had left several minutes before. "Mr. Burkhardt, it's good to see you awake. I need to take a look into your pupils to make sure there's no neural damage," the doctor said while coming up to him and testing him by shining a small hand-held light into each of his eyes. "Now squeeze my hands," was the next instruction as the doctor grasped both of his hands. "Good. No lack of strength in your grasp. Do you need something for the pain?" He nodded and the physician smiled patting his hand then left the room.

The rest of the group came up to his bed with relief and smiles showing. Even the woman that seemed to be holding a grudge, had a small smile revealing her dimples while approaching him.

"I don't mean to be rude or to break up the party," he started trying to be polite, "but who are you people and why do you keep calling me Nick?

* * *

Nothing! He remembered nothing. After a little pandemonium, then some thorough explanation, he wasn't sure what to think. Supposedly, his name was Nick Burkhardt and he was a homicide detective for Portland's police department. He also was a Grimm, whatever that meant. Since he couldn't remember a different name or even some small detail about his life before this hospital room, he was trying to accept what they all said as the possible truth.

Everyone except the guy in the sweater, named Monroe, had left. The officers and the younger woman everyone called 'Trouble', were out hunting this Octopus Head which they called by another name that he wasn't even going to try and pronounce. The other two women had left together. The one named Rosalee had kissed her partner, and the one named Juliette came up to him with further hurt in her eyes asking, "You really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry," he had tried to say gently. Whatever was eating at her, he didn't want to add to her misery but he couldn't lie. She had turned away with those sorrowful eyes and then left with Rosalee.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Monroe inquired.

"Well, I don't know who I am, who all of those people that just left are, or what in the world a Grimm is," he rejoined wryly with a shake of his head that he immediately regretted. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little lost right now. How are you," he quipped sarcastically.

"Look, man, I can only imagine," Monroe responded with sympathy. "What a Grimm is would not be the first thing I would explain if I had my choice. Still without an explanation, you'd be really bad off if your powers do return, so let me prepare you," Monroe prattled on, but he didn't follow. "Now don't freak out, but my face is going to change. I'm a Blutbad." With that statement, Monroe tilted his head and his face became more angular and harry, with his eyes glowing red. Holy hell, he thought withdrawing from the creature, startled with surprise. Suddenly Monroe's regular face replaced the gruesome one saying, "See it's just me." He had to get his head checked out again, he thought. His breaths were rapid as this experience had his adrenaline high. "Nick, it's okay. You've been a Grimm for about three years, but just a few days ago you were cursed and your powers are gone right now. Normally you can see Wesen do what I just did even when they don't want you to see it."

"What are Wesen?" His life must have been just too weird. Maybe he didn't want to be this Nick Burkhardt, he thought.

"Wesen are everywhere, but we mostly want to live privately. There are many different species out there. In fact," Monroe said as if he'd just had an epiphany, "you have a tremendous library in your aunt Marie's trailer. When you're recovered I'll take you out there." He didn't know if that made him feel any better.

Nick, he thought, I have to start thinking of myself as Nick. He huffed in frustration.

Abruptly a sharp, excruciating pain was piercing his skull. Moaning, Nick put his hands to his head and slammed his eyes shut. He was swaying in the bed from this torture. If he had been on his feet, he would have gone to the ground.

"Nick, oh my God. What's wrong?" Monroe inquired with alarm.

"My head. It's so much worse," he managed as he felt like he couldn't breathe this was so intense. Then venturing to open his eyes, he wasn't in the hospital anymore. Glancing back and forth, he took in the old moss-covered stone walls and floor of a somewhat circular room. There were rats scattering every which way and an ancient rusted metal door that only had a small opening at eye level which was punctuated with iron bars. A dungeon? Then the stabbing pain returned, forcing his eyes shut once more. Not again! After an eternity the ice pick driving into his head stopped, leaving him reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Does anyone else wonder if the writers will ever explain Nick and Adalind's vision swap? I think at least the characters need to find out about it from each other. Maybe I just don't remember, but I don't believe that's ever been disclosed.

Chapter 2 Adalind

Victor was such a bastard! He had led her down here instead of to Diana. They were all bastards, the whole family, especially Sean. You'd think I would have figured that out by now, Adalind thought to herself sitting on the frigid stone floor of the hellhole Victor had thrown her in. It wasn't that she had been used, that bothered her. What else was new, she thought snidely. It was the fact that either Victor was keeping her from Diana or, with a sinking thought she swallowed, they really didn't have her.

Adalind had done what Victor had told her to do, against her better judgement. Nick may have been a long time bitter enemy, but he had put all that aside, protecting her and Diana when they were hunted in Portland. He had been willing to let them stay at his house. That was something Adalind shouldn't have repaid the way she had. She realized making a deal with the devil had been a very bad idea. A desperate mother will do whatever she has to, Adalind thought but her conviction fled because she suspected she had been played by Victor.

Remembering that afternoon with Nick, Adalind thought it would tedious and that he would be a clumsy, heavy handed lover. Instead he had been slow and deliberate, lingering over her till she came before he even took her. Adalind hadn't even expected to have such pleasure from the experience, let alone to have it more than once. The fact that he was loving, passionate, and very good didn't make her feel any better about what she had done. Victor had wanted the details, the pervert. After throwing her in this dungeon, she should have told him the truth. Nick Burkhardt was a better lover than all the royal bastards she had ever bedded. She imagined, with much satisfaction, the look on Victor's face!

Adalind scoured the moss covered walls, for some solution. She couldn't keep going like this. Exhaustion suddenly hit her causing her to lean against the wall till she slid down to floor hugging her knees to her chest. She must have finally cried herself to sleep, at least that's what she thought as she awoke lying on the stone floor. There were squeaking noises all around her. Ugh, it was rats! Sitting up suddenly, she Woged sending the rodents scattering. This just keeps getting better, she huffed. Adalind rose to once again explore her prison.

Looking out a small slit of a window, she picked up where she had left off with a singleness of mind. "I just want my baby. I just want my baby. I just want my baby," she expressed again and again with misery.

Then her attention was drawn to a single hole in the wall that appeared where light shown into her cell. "Who's there?" she asked. Laughter came from the direction of the hole. "Who are you?" Adalind crept closer to the hole trying to see anything. More inane laughter. "I know you're there," she desperately continued hoping for any contact outside these walls. "Please talk to me," she pleaded. "My name's Adalind."

Almost before she finished speaking a voice said, "My name's for me to know and you to find out." The laughter grew louder echoing off the stone.

Somebody better tell her where her daughter was before she went crazy, Adalind realized with grief closing in on her and no help in sight. Rats circled around her feet and she couldn't even bring herself to care how unsanitary they were. Suddenly her head felt like it was splitting almost literally off her skull it hurt so bad. Her breaths came in short, choppy bursts as she moaned with the agony. Through the pain, she finally opened her eyes. Oh my God, what was she seeing? Monroe sitting in a hospital room and she seemed to be in the bed as the patient. This made no sense whatsoever. Monroe had a very concerned look on his face. Why was she seeing, what she assumed was, scenes from Portland? Suddenly the same excruciating pain was blinding her again. After cradling her head in her hands for what seemed like forever, it finally let up. "What the hell?!" She felt dizzy and slightly sick to her stomach.

There was that hole again, she realized. Going over to it, she looked in, seeing someone's eye looking back at her as a voice whispered, "I see." While quickly withdrawing, she saw the hole was being covered up again.

"No. No wait, please," Adalind pleaded.

Once again waking on the floor with rats way too near for comfort, Adalind had had enough. Rising, she went to the door and Woged, then commanded the door to open. The wards on the cell gave her almost the same piecing headache as she gripped the sides of her head. She staggered back to the wall and once again slid down to a sitting position. It was hopeless, she thought.

"If I could show you how to get out of here, would you be happy?" Came a whispered question through the hole in the wall.

"Do you know a way out?" Adalind asked thinking it was too good to be true, yet she was beyond caring at this point.

"Oh, I do," came the response with a snicker. "Six stones in. Three stones high."

"Six stones in. Three stones high," she repeated anxiously. What was this, a riddle? "What does that mean?"

"Six stones in. Three stones high," the voice continued to insist.

Adalind got up and counted six stones in from the door, then three stones up from the floor. "Through the wall, you must try," the voice encouraged. Giving the stone a push, it gave way to a passage. With elation she passed through the opening to escape, but little did she know there were worse tortures ahead than a prison cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Juliette

Six years! Six years loss with Nick. That is minus those six months or so when she couldn't remember him. Fate had a way of giving you a taste of your own medicine, she thought remembering the way she had pushed him away during those months. Juliette sighed. All this on the heels of Nick sleeping with Adalind. Okay, so he obviously didn't know it was Adalind. Their conversation on the way to Monroe and Rosalee's wedding had made that evident. He was perhaps more shocked than she was, because Juliette had known she wasn't the woman he had slept with. It was still hard to swallow that he hadn't realized Adalind was not her. Surely there was some difference in mannerisms, or what she had said. Nick was supposed to know Juliette better than anyone else, and he didn't know that woman wasn't her? No, no this would never do. She couldn't blame him especially now when he couldn't even remember who she was, let alone who Adalind was.

Rosalee thought she shouldn't be alone right now and she was probably right. There was a sinkhole of despair under Juliette's feet that threatened to suck her down. "I'm not sure I can process what has just happened on top of what just happened a few days before that," Juliette expressed her bewildered state of mind to Rosalee.

"I know. It must be awful. At least Nick can't remember how violated he's been by Adalind tricking him into sex and stealing his Grimm powers. Did you guys get to talk about it before, you know, all this?" Rosalee inquired gently. It wasn't Rosalee's fault, Juliette thought. It really was nobody's fault, except Adalind's, but Juliette was angry at the question.

"Yeah, he didn't have much to say. He only said she looked and sounded just like me. If they had actually been talking, maybe he would have figured it out," Juliette responded unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Rosalee gave her an understanding look and a hug.

"Maybe if we try to get his powers back, his memories will return," Rosalee proposed with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know. Hasn't this way of life messed him up enough," she replied. I know it's screwed me over royally, Juliette thought.

"Maybe we should ask Monroe. See if he got a feel for what Nick remembers, if anything," Rosalee said thoughtfully. "Ultimately it's Nick's decision. If he doesn't want this way of life, then he at least has a fresh start, but that won't give him back his memories of you," She continued ruefully.

Juliette nodded comprehending what that would mean. Rage welled up in her. 'If I ever get my hands on Adalind, I'll kill her,' she promised. They were at the spice shop for a calming tea that Rosalee said she had, well it wasn't working Juliette decided.

Monroe came into the shop then with an uncertain smile for Juliette. It was hard to return it with anything but a small smile. "How are you doing," he asked.

"You don't want to know," said Juliette darkly. Monroe gave Rosalee a knowing look.

"So Nick is dealing with this rather well, truth be told. Although he was a little freaked out when he asked me what a Grimm was and I demonstrated a Woge," Monroe admitted shyly.

"You what?" Rosalee asked. "Juliette was just saying maybe he shouldn't be exposed to being a Grimm now that he doesn't remember."

"Okay, grant it, but wouldn't it be worse if Adalind's spell is not permanent and he starts seeing Wesen Woge having no knowledge of it," Monroe responded emphatically. Rosalee looked back at Juliette gaging her reaction.

Juliette blew out an exhale, "What a cluster!" Juliette could feel her hands clench. Would they never have a chance at a normal life? "It's hard for me to accept that Nick can't have a life unless it's the life of a Grimm," she finally expressed.

"I can only imagine that Nick must have had similar regrets when he first became a Grimm," Rosalee suggested sympathetically.

"Unfortunately that's not all. After you left, Nick's symptoms worsened and he had a hallucination," Monroe admitted. "The doctor thought it was memories trying to surface, but Nick said he saw a dungeon. This just might be side effects of Adalind's spell." Not more crap from that slut, Juliette thought. "And I can't help but see how Nick's a sitting duck. Even without his Grimm, he had knowledge. Now he has neither," Monroe continued. Then taking another breath he explained, "I went to see Renard, since he's in the same hospital, and his mother was there. I have the feeling she's why the captain is still with us. She said she might be able to reverse Adalind's spell."

"What? We don't even know where Adalind cooked it up," Rosalee pointed out glancing back at her. Juliette didn't know if she could face one more hexenbiest, even if she was Sean's mother.

"No, but Renard does. Adalind had a storage unit and he has the key," Monroe informed them.

"I don't know...," Rosalee was trying to be supportive of her, but Juliette could tell she really thought doing this for Nick was the best thing. Feeling frustratingly powerless to have the life with Nick she had hoped for, Juliette huffed.

Before she could respond, something crashed through the front window of the shop. "What the hell?!" Monroe exclaimed. "What kind of prank is this?!" Juliette picked up a brick with a symbol painted on it.

"Do you know what this means?" Juliette asked them.

Taking the brick Monroe said, "It's a Wolfsangel. It means wolf trap, but why did someone throw it through our window?"

"I wonder if someone did this because there was a Grimm at our wedding," Rosalee speculated.

"Whatever it is, it sure looks like a hate crime. Is there any other reasons why someone could be upset with either of you?" Juliette asked.

Monroe shook his head thoughtfully until some understanding came to him. "Even our own families were against a Blutbad marrying a Fuchsbau. I wonder if that could be the problem," Monroe reasoned. So there was prejudice in the Wesen world as well, Juliette thought.

"There are even some on the council that are against mixed marriages," Rosalee concluded.

"Okay, this could be serious. I wonder if Trubel's able to help us," Monroe said nervously.

"No, you guys need Nick. The old Nick," Juliette said with a sigh of resignation. "Do you know how to reach Sean's mother?" Juliette asked Monroe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nick

It was strange what things he knew how to do reflexively, and yet when he looked at all the scars on his body, he didn't know where they had come from. The doctor told him that was how amnesia worked. You didn't lose skills, you lost memories of people and events. Like filling out a report at work or knowing how to navigate the procedures at the station, those things Nick could accomplish. Still don't ask him when he attended the academy or how he met his partner, Hank, because those facts escaped Nick entirely.

It was like that with everyone, but there was only one person he had forgotten that made him feel rotten. Oh, Juliette wasn't intentional about it and some of it was his own guilty conscience, but Nick felt like a jerk. To have lived with someone for several years then one day all those memories of their life and love gone. It had to be heartbreaking. He could see in her eyes that resentment had never left, but Nick didn't know how to fix it. His first night home from the hospital, he offered to sleep on the couch so she could have the bedroom, which caused her face to drain of color a bit before she said no. When he awoke the next day, she was gone and there was a note that said she was staying at Rosalee's. He would have given Juliette what she needed if he knew how, Nick thought.

"You look a million miles away, Nick. You thinking of anything I can help out with?" Hank was pretty reliable to pick up on things bothering him, Nick realized. He guessed that was what a good partner did.

"It's all confusing. Grimm, Wesen, cop, and then there's the situation with Juliette," Nick confessed. "We were pretty close, I take it, but from the moment I woke up in that hospital bed I've felt like she has resented me," he finished.

"You were close. In fact you proposed, but it was before she knew about you being a Grimm and she suspected you were hiding something from her," Hank explained. "I think she refused you because of that. You guys have had a rough road since then, but I think another proposal was coming soon."

"But why does she resent me so much?" Nick needed to know. To him, Juliette was beautiful but broken beyond what he could fix.

"I think it's the way you lost your powers," Hank replied. "There's this witch. Actually she's Wesen, a Hexenbiest. Anyway, you've been enemies since you first became a Grimm and to take your powers, she transformed herself into Juliette and slept with you." Hank's eyebrows were raised for emphasis.

"Did I know she was this witch when I slept with her?" Nick asked. "And what have I ever done to this hexen...whatever to make her do this?"

"It's a long story, but she tried to kill your aunt and me. To be honest, those were orders from the captain, but you had to take her powers to save me," Hank expounded. Really, this sounded like a soap opera, Nick pondered, and why are we on such good terms with the captain if this is true. Captain Renard had returned today to much applause, including Hank's. Am I missing something, Nick wondered. "Then, because you took her powers, she put Juliette in a coma, which caused Juliette to forget you for months," Hank continued.

"Okay, now this really does sound like a soap opera," Nick snickered.

"It wasn't so funny at the time. For all those reasons you both were bitter enemies. For a time there you both had called a truce and you even protected her and her daughter when someone was hunting them. However, what I think drove her to get her revenge by taking your powers was the fact that you and your mother took her baby away from her," Hank finished.

"Wait a minute. We stole her baby? Really?" Nick asked astounded. That was like a slap in the face to know he had done something like that.

"Did you hear the part about trying to kill people and putting Juliette in a coma?" Hank countered.

"That could never excuse us for abducting an innocent child. If I really did that, then I'm happy not to be the same person that I used to be," Nick declared. Hank just shook his head and let it go.

* * *

Nick was heading to a tea shop where he was meeting Monroe. Of all these new yet not so new friends of his, Nick felt an affinity for the guy, even if Monroe did scare the crap out of him that first day. Monroe genuinely seemed to care what Nick's wishes were and took them to heart. Although Nick hadn't been around Rosalee as much as her husband, she made Nick feel at ease as well. They wanted to share something with him.

Upon entering the shop, Nick groaned inwardly seeing Juliette there as well as Trubel. He had learned the younger woman was also a Grimm and looked up to him as almost a big brother. Theresa Rubel had been in the foster system nearly all her life and became known as TRubel. Then after registering everyone else, Nick laid eyes on a woman of middle age that was fabulously taken care of, with blond hair and a slim figure.

"Hey Nick this is Elizabeth, Renard's mother," Monroe explained. Nick was a little wary. From what Nick had heard, his capitan had been behind several plots against him at one point and Nick hadn't had a chance to judge Renard for himself. He nodded and extended his hand which Elizabeth shook firmly. "I think you should hear her out, because she has a way to make you a Grimm again. If that's what you want," Monroe stipulated.

"Okay, but I'll be honest, from what I've heard about myself before as well as the shear insanity of the whole thing, I'm inclined against it," Nick returned. Trubel had a bit of a panicked look and Juliette brooded the more, but everyone else simply nodded.

"Nick, I'm not sure I can do this alone. I mean before I met you when I was on my own, I got thrown into one mental institution after another. I don't really know what the hell I'm doing half the time," Trubel pleaded. His heart went out to Trubel, yet he couldn't commit his life to something just for her.

"I'll hear you out," Nick conceded.

"I can replicate a spell to reverse the curse you're under and the only thing you would have to do is make love to Juliette, but she won't look like herself," Elizabeth explained.

Maybe if Juliette looked like another woman that was not such a bad thing, and yet the prospect of becoming this Grimm again was not appealing. Rosalee came up to him with empathy in her look and gently said, "It's up to you, Nick. It's your life, but I want to know how valuable you are to us Wesen. Any other Grimm has always killed our kind without even a second thought."

"Yeah, I would never have thought I'd have a Grimm as a best man at my wedding, but I couldn't have imagined that day without you, man," Monroe chimed in with sincere affection. Well maybe the person he had been wasn't all bad, Nick thought.

"I'll consider it," Nick replied.

"There may be more side effects to the curse than you have realized yet, so consider quickly. I won't be here much longer," Elizabeth stressed. He nodded his acknowledgement.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay in Adalind's second chapter. My primary writing tool is on the fritz :-( . Does anyone else miss the tenacity and sass that used to be Adalind? Everyone keeps referring to her as an ex hexenbiest, but she made it quite clear when proposing the suppressant to Nick for Juliette that it was only temporary. Don't think for one minute our sharp Grimm forgot that when he kissed her a couple of weeks ago. It's time for the saucy witch to return, especially now that she's on the right side!

Chapter 5 Adalind

After being made to run a rat maze of misery, being nearly drowned, and tricked into believing she held her precious Diana, just to find with sickening realization that she held a piglet instead, now Adalind found herself falling down a bottomless pit. Finally, as she crumpled to the stone floor, she was done playing these games she decided. That's all anyone ever did with Adalind, play her. From her defensive crouch, she heard Victor ask, "Had enough?" Gone suddenly were all the tortuous scenes she had endured for how many days, she couldn't recall.

Yes, yes, she thought. "I'll do anything! Just make it stop," she instinctively pleaded. Abruptly, some sane part of her screamed, What?! You're going to make that deal again?! No, she wouldn't, was the answer from her unbroken and infallible spirit. Not on your life will I ever trust you again, you vile bastard! Still Victor could be a necessary means to an end and she was done playing the victim. It was time to be cunning. With just the right amount of affected humility she turned her face to him and asked, "What do want from me?" She was done with being weak and emotional. As Victor smiled, so did Adalind inwardly. More so than Nick had, this weasel deserved some retaliation. That was a good term for Victor, a pedantic presumptuous weasel.

"I want the same thing you want," the supercilious snake replied. I seriously doubt it, she thought, imagining him nearly being drowned. He condescended to her level and brushed a hair back from her face. Adalind had to steel herself against the urge to bite that hand to remove the smug look on his face. Let him think he's broken me, she told herself. Time to be calculating and turn the tables! "To get our child back," he finished. Victor would be of use to her, she vowed, whether he planned to or not. Adalind felt better already as she lowered her doleful eyes and nodded humbly. It was time to start taking control. She allowed herself a small smile while her head was bowed.

* * *

Kelly Burkhardt had her child?! Adalind had trusted her completely. She had also trusted Nick and his friends and they screwed her over, which means Sean was probably in on the whole thing. Kelly was trying to tell her at the police station. Her example, though, wasn't the same. Kelly chose to leave Nick because she thought that would protect him. Adalind never did have a choice. They never even tried to talk to her, but they obviously had talked to Sean. Why would Sean forever be good and Adalind was always bad? After all, it was his dirty work she had done with Nick's aunt and Hank. When Nick took her powers to save Hank, her mother and Sean had thrown her away like garbage. At least Kelly had given her the honor of trying to explain why they took Diana. Sean never gave Adalind a second thought. Sean had finally killed what love she had for him and he would never again ruin her life.

Rispoli and Victor discussed a source of information named Weston Stewart, who was taken by Nick, Sean, and a woman. They had threatened this Stewart guy. Then after Adalind detailed, what she felt was a safe amount of information, Victor concluded that the resistance didn't have Diana. Kelly Burkhardt did. Unfortunately Victor already knew Meisner was involved so she couldn't shield his involvement. Meisner was the only truly kind person she had encountered. Everyone else played her. Now here she was in route back to Portland and her predicament was no better, being dependent on a man who had just tortured her for days. This truce would not last and it had become clearer than ever, Adalind could only depend on herself.

Since she was a little girl, she had been raised around liars, manipulators, and bastards. That was the life of a witch. Except what Adalind really craved was real affection, and true closeness, what she felt with Diana, and even that had been ripped away from her in the game of cat and mouse that was her life. Sighing, Adalind didn't want to play anymore. Still there was Victor to contend with and a mighty mistress of Grimm to track. Diana needed her mother and Adalind was not going to stop till she found her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Anyone else think Eve was channeling Agent Smith from the Matrix in episode 9? I wanted her to say "Mr. Anderson" just once. Okay to my AU story.

Chapter 6 Juliette

Hank and Trubel had come over to toast Monroe for his help in a Wesen case. A litter of Luison brothers were driving the wife of one of them insane making her think she saw a wolf-like creature everywhere she turned. Nick had scoffed at it saying the wife probably was schizophrenic like the doctors diagnosed, Hank told them, which concerned Hank and made Monroe out right worried about Nick's welfare. Hank speculated that Nick avoided coming over to their house because he knew everyone's opinion on this matter. Juliette stewed while listening. As much as she had resented the disruption Nick being a Grimm had brought to their life, at least they had a life together. It had been weeks and Nick still didn't remember her or try to speak with her. She was not satisfied to give up what was hers so easily. Why couldn't she just let Nick go? How could she let go of the life that should be hers?! She had struggled for it. She had sacrificed for him, loved him. Juliette couldn't let him go.

Suddenly bright flickering light flooded Monroe and Rosalee's living room from their front picture window. Running out front, there was a stake aflame in their yard. Juliette recognized the symbol on fire. Hank asked, "What is it?"

"It's a Wolfsangel, it's Wesen," Monroe responded clutching Rosalee to him.

"Why?" Hank seemed bewildered.

"It's because we got married!" Rosalee was close to tears with her reply.

With concern Hank replied, "You better get back inside. I'll go check the back."

Watching the flames Juliette thought, Nick needs to be a Grimm again, as she determined to make it so while Hank put out the fire. Returning inside Juliette heard Monroe growl, "Cowards, I mean cowards," his eyes aglow with Blutbad red.

"We can call this in if you want," Hank tried to reassure him.

"What good's that going to do," Monroe spat.

"Maybe I can track them," Trubel interjected for the first time clearly worried.

"We could make arrests," Hank finished for Trubel.

"That's not going to stop them," Monroe huffed, "And Trubel thanks, but I'm not sure you're experienced enough to help this time." Trubel nodded agreement.

"Who's them?" Hank inquired.

"Most likely the Seundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen. It's an ancient organization founded in the middle ages to keep Wesen pure," Rosalee responded collapsing onto their couch.

Sitting next to Rosalee on the arm of the sofa Monroe said, "To them, intermarriage is a crime against man and nature."

"So something like this has happened before?" Hank was trying to gather the facts.

"Yes. That cracked window at the spice shop, it was a brick," Rosalee returned pathetically.

"I was there. I saw the brick. It had that symbol out there on it," Juliette pointed out. This whole mess was getting out of hand.

"So a Wolfsangel is their burning cross," Hank concluded with a knowing anger.

"Yes! It was originally a wolf trap, or in my ancestors case, a Blutbadan trap," Monroe clarified.

"It came to symbolize control over all Wesen," Rosalee finished for him.

"Is the Wesen council involved?" Hank was trying to figure out if there was help available from that quarter. Thank God, one police detective believed in and fought these Wesen injustices, Juliette fumed.

"Officially, blood purity organizations are outlawed, but there are those on the council who still believe intermarriage is a sacrilege," Rosalee continued with a sigh.

"So if this is not your normal police investigation, how do we find them," Hank inquired.

"I don't know. They're all Wesen, that's all I know, so I'm not sure it's really your problem, Hank," Monroe countered.

"What if Nick was a Grimm again?" Juliette started, seriously hoping she wouldn't regret this decision. "You both need him, but if not for this, then for his own safety," she continued when they seemed hesitant, "We've already established he's risking his life carelessly by not knowing."

"It would certainly make me feel easier about him when we're on a case," Hank said firmly.

Juliette proposed, "I'd be willing to make this happen with your help, Rosalee, as well as help from Elizabeth." Then turning to Hank she said, "I'll need your help with Nick. Can you arrange for him to 'accidentally' meet Adalind?"

* * *

This was wrong and yet Juliette was beyond caring at this point. Her life had been so out of control since Adalind's romp with Nick. Juliette would get back what was hers even if she had to play dirty herself. Nick hadn't absolutely rejected the idea, after all, and she was doing this for his good as well as for Monroe and Rosalee's safety. All these thoughts crossed her mind as she viewed the face she hated the most in the world staring back at her in the makeup mirror of the car visor. On with the show, Juliette thought. She was to meet them at the bar they frequented after work. Hank would introduce Nick to Adalind mentioning they had met a couple of years ago when investigating a case of double homicide at her law firm. Juliette knew enough about Adalind as well as how to appeal to Nick that she hoped they would be close in no time. Her Nick would never have considered a one night stand, but this wasn't her Nick. Elizabeth did say Juliette could do this one more time without permanent damage if necessary. Not willing to risk it, she decided it would be tonight, as she walked up to the guys with a sexy smile when Hank turned to her drawing Nick's attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nick

It was good that Hank had extended this invitation for drinks after work. Things had been a little strained between them and Nick realized for their safety, that needed to be resolved. Partners needed to trust one another, it was essential, but he admitted to himself there had been a lack lately. Maybe it was this Grimm business. Hank was convinced that not only were Wesen responsible for almost all the crime, but he believed the two of them would be better off if Nick could see them again. Nick just couldn't consciously jump off that cliff. Besides, he thought Hank exaggerated. It seemed like some urban legend, it couldn't all be true.

"Hey, I ordered your favorite drink," Hank greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied taking a sip. Hank really did know what he liked, he thought appreciating the taste.

"Sorry I gave you such a hard time on that last case. It turned out alright though. Is Trubel still staying in your guest room? I know the kid didn't really have anywhere else to crash," Hank inquired with an understanding grin.

"Yeah, but I've hardly seen her there. Seems our schedules are opposite. She's a good kid, though, from what I can tell," Nick responded with a small smile. Trubel struck Nick as equal parts grit and vulnerability. Toughened by life but still young enough to be somewhat innocent. It was rather endearing.

Just then, with a big smile, Hank turned to someone approaching. "Hey, Nick, you remember Adalind?" Hank knew full well Nick didn't remember the delicate and graceful woman with a gorgeous smile and huge blue eyes fringed in very thick lashes. Hank threw him a wink while she wasn't looking. "What's it been, two years or so since we investigated those murders at your law firm? Then I believe we had the pleasure of saving your life also," Hank finished pointedly. Nick shook his head with a grin while she glanced at Hank. Hank was on the prowl, but Adalind turned to Nick with that smile. Nick felt his breath catch as her eyes seem to lock with his briefly.

"Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt," she started with another long look at Nick. "Nice to see you again. I thought I was meeting a girlfriend of mine here for drinks, but she's late." Then taking out her phone, she scrolled through the screen, and rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'm on my own tonight," she finished in a huff.

"Her loss is our gain," Hank proposed.

"Why thank you, if you don't mind me joining you," she responded taking a seat between them as Hank took the next chair over. "I'm glad I ran into you guys," she glanced back and forth between them but ended again toward Nick. "You saved me from either sitting alone or just going home instead," she continued shyly looking down as those unbelievable eyelashes brushed her pale cheeks in stark contrast. As if she would ever be left alone, Nick thought, imagining a swarm of men falling over themselves at a chance with her.

"So, Adalind, how is the legal profession?" Hank asked trying again.

Politely glancing back at Hank she answered, "Somewhat lucrative, but always abounding with crooks and cheats." She had a quick mind and a sharp amusing wit, Nick observed taking her in from her silk-hair, delicate hands, to shapely legs and all the right proportions in between. Turning back to face Nick with those enormous eyes she asked, "How is homicide?"

He found himself replying, "Murder." He groaned inwardly at such an obvious and banal pun. She smiled despite his trite rejoinder and glanced up again at him through her lashes. Nick found himself conjuring all sorts of inappropriate scenes with that body of hers. Grateful when she looked away, Nick tried to remind himself that he was a gentleman and taking her on the spot wasn't his style.

"My mother was murdered here in Portland while I was out of the country on business," was her next response while looking down at her hands. "I don't believe her killer was ever caught."

Heart swelling with a need to resolve that for her, Nick said, "Maybe we could look into that again for you."

With a kind of panic flashing briefly in her eyes, she responded, "I've made peace with it. My mother and I were never close. It was just such a shock," she finished locking eyes with Nick again. In the background, he saw Hank shrug and lift his hands in defeat then make a motion to indicate that she was all Nick's, which he acknowledged with a small smile.

"Well people I'm calling it a night," Hank stated. "I didn't sleep well last night and it's catching up to me. Nice to see you again, Adalind." With that, Hank bowed out with another wink in Nick's direction.

The next hour was a blur except for every moment she brushed his arm or lightly laid her hand on his. He had a response to her touch that had nothing to do with reason and everything to do with need. When she rose, he did too. "Let me walk you out," he suggested and she nodded with a smile.

While walking outside she took his arm which made Nick take a deep breath. "Can I be honest with you?" She inquired having to look up at him.

"Of course," he responded to her in more than words alone, he realized as desire began to take control.

"I was interested in you when you guys handled our firm's case, but I believe you were in a relationship at the time," she said leaning into him a little. "I'm hoping our timing is right now," she finished when they reached his vehicle and she came around to face him arms slipping around his waist. He couldn't help his reaction and he hoped she wouldn't draw any closer. She tipped her head back and Nick understood her invitation.

With a fleeting flash of Juliette's sullen face going through his mind in regret, Nick knew how this would hurt her. Yet, he comprehended he didn't return Juliette's feelings. She was beautiful to be sure, but whatever had drawn Nick to her in what he had come to think of as his former life, he couldn't reconcile with the woman he knew now. All he had ever felt around her was shame and a heaviness for not being the man she remembered. No, he didn't love Juliette and for that he was sorry.

Looking down at Adalind, there was a desperate hunger in her look that matched his own. Overriding the guilt he felt for a relationship he didn't remember investing in and committing to, he captured Adalind's mouth in a kiss intended to be soft and light. Suddenly her arms were around his neck in heated embrace and Nick, without thought, crushed her against his car drinking deeply of her taste. Passion swallowed them. When they could bring themselves to part, she spoke desperately, "I don't have my own place right now. I'm staying with friends. Would it be too much to ask if I could see your place?" They both knew she was asking for more than just a tour of his house, and Nick couldn't imagine letting her leave, so he answered her with another devouring kiss.

Fortunately, Trubel was nowhere to be seen as the house was quiet and the door to the empty guest room was wide open. They crashed into his bedroom unable to release each other. Nick subconsciously wondered where his control had fled as pieces of clothing were shed without thought. Lifting his head one last time, he drank in her blue eyes dark with passion, before he abandon all else to their demanding desire and swept her onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Adalind

Their travel was leisurely, as any pampered Royal like Victor would demand. Christmas and New year's were spent during their layover in New York, something Adalind would have relished a few years ago. Too much had changed and too much had been taken from her to go back to her shallow days of desiring luxury above all else. How could she lounge around when Diana was God knows where? She impatiently pressed Victor, who refused to be rushed. It was infuriating. In the past Adalind had used her body, her sex to control the men around her, teasing them with just enough to leave them panting after her. Victor seemed willing. He had even come to her bed chamber of the castle in Austria, waking her in her negligeè. Still Adalind had no desire to play with him, no stomach to let him use her body.

Was it motherhood and the fact that her body had produced something, someone far more precious than all her other schemes had yielded her? Maybe it was the fact that she had finally been made to use her body to curse someone, Nick's curse and how futile that had turned out. She was done with the sex game. Could that be the whole of it? The honest question crept into her consciousness. Why did the fact that Nick was the last man to pleasure and be pleasured by her body rankle her? He was good but he wasn't that good, she fumed inside. Anger had her tongue sharp and her thoughts sharper in Victor's presence. Taking a deep breath, Adalind attempted to calm herself knowing she had to bide her time for Diana's sake, but even dwelling on her daughter couldn't dispel her unsettled feeling. She had began to soften towards the Grimm when he protected them and she had regretted tricking him and stealing his powers, then she discovered he was behind Diana's abduction. It drove her crazy that unwanted memories still came to her of their time together.

Meanwhile, Victor squandered time. There was nothing expeditious about the man, she thought with frustration. If Adalind was going back into the lion's den, she would rather meet it head on. Portland held no welcome for her, in fact Nick would probably kill her if he could. That would be doubtful since he was no longer a Grimm, but Sean wouldn't take too lightly to her stripping him of Nick's usefulness. Well Sean could just go to hell! That prospect made her smile.

"Victor, why are we still here?!" Adalind demanded.

"I'm arranging some intelligence. Contacts that Cousin Sean has been in touch with, they'll get the information we need," was Victor's indulgent reply. "Go shopping for one of this city's world renown fashion designers," he suggested attempting to maneuver her.

"Shopping won't help get my baby back," she pointed out with false sweetness. "If you would just get me to Portland, I would coerce some information out of those involved," she said adamantly not to be dissuaded.

"Patience," he cajoled.

"I think I've learned enough patience in that dungeon of yours," she countered.

"Now that was your fault for leaving my protection and trusting the resistance," he pointed out. Adalind snapped her mouth shut knowing this was not the time to make him pay for that. Patience indeed! If only Victor knew where she invested her patience, she thought with a private smile. He would know her real opinion of him, she promised. Victor was just pompous enough to believe she would let it lie, so Adalind pouted prettily.

So wait she did, counting those who would realize their fault in torturing her or separating this loving mother from her daughter, as the biggest mistakes of their lives. Victor, Sean, Kelly and Nick had all been part of her misery since the day she met each of them. Of them all, only Nick had real reason because of what she had done to him. Still he seemed to put all that aside when he protected Diana and her and Adalind had begun to trust him. Look where that got her! From her first thought in the morning to her last one at night, she remembered Diana's face. Nick and Kelly Burkhardt took her reason for living.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Juliette

Fleeing out of the familiar front door of her home for the past five years, a deep sadness settled over her at the same time as a debilitating pain gripped her stomach making her crumple where she stood on the porch. Juliette found herself muffling her groans so Nick wouldn't hear her. He couldn't understand why she was leaving so quickly. It wasn't only her fear of reverting back to her real self that had her running so fast from the man she loved. It was frightening this need. She needed Nick, had to have him. Nick was hers! Yet, she had just made the man she couldn't live without turn to another woman. It didn't matter that Juliette knew differently, Nick didn't.

At first when Hank introduced her, Juliette had some real reservations if she could do this, but as the time passed she was reminded of the dates they had shared when Nick made her fall in love with him. Staying in character on the outside, on the inside Juliette became anchored to him even further. When they had walked out together and she put her arms around him, it was all Juliette looking up at him craving his touch. She had been without it for weeks and her desire was fervent. He hesitated which had her torn between hope that he thought of her real self and a burning need for him at that moment, unwilling to let him leave. Somewhere reason was alarmed when he did kiss her, but her body shoved reason away with want. There was no further need to pretend. Her response to him was absolutely genuine. Their encounter was charged and thoroughly satisfying. Juliette was liberated from her usual reserve with the knowledge of being in guise. She was more aggressive, demanding her own pleasure and giving as good as she got.

However when their heat had cooled, Juliette was alarmed by the fact that he seemed to want her to stay. No, he wanted Adalind to stay, she had to choke down.

"I need to use the restroom," she had conveniently excused herself. In the bathroom she sent for a cab to meet her at the corner. After returning to their room, she gathered her things quickly.

"Do you have to go right away?" Nick asked in a sexy voice intimating he'd like a second round. Juliette's heart clenched and sudden tears threatened to flood her eyes.

With a slight sniff she faced him, "I don't want to get too involved with you at the moment. Seems like you're still getting over that relationship you were involved in last we met," she tried to redirect his attention to their life together.

"That's not true. I don't even remember her," he responded to her own agony. Then turning she fled faster when he called after her, "Wait, Adalind."

Slamming the door with her exit, Juliette let those tears fall. It was at that moment, the pain had overwhelmed her. Panting with the intensity, she remained in a fetal position there on the floor of the porch till it passed. She finally got up fearing Nick would pursue her, and made for the corner as she got a text that the taxi was a minute away. Halfway down the street, the pain returned blindingly as Juliette gripped a nearby fence post for support. Somehow she made it into the waiting cab and gave the man Monroe and Rosalee's address, as she viewed her normal face in the review mirror.

When she entered their door, she escaped the questions and looks they both seemed to have by flying upstairs to the guest room where she was staying. Flinging herself onto the bed, sobs racked her body. Her one hope was that with his returning Grimm powers, Nick's memory would heal as well. He would recall all the horrid things Adalind had done and their own love of nearly six years. Nick would figure out her deception, but Juliette relied on his reason to know she had done it for his own good. What had seemed her only option just yesterday, threatened to be her undoing after she had committed the act. What if he couldn't forgive her or, with a wild panicked reaction she faced her worst fear, that even with his powers he couldn't remember. Something savage rose within her and she almost snarled to herself, Nick would NOT belong to anyone else! Adalind's face came to mind and a red haze of fury had Juliette beating the bed with all that was within her.

* * *

The next couple of days, Juliette lived like one haunted. She was alternatively teary-eyed and furious as she waited for Nick's reaction. The following night Monroe had helped Nick and Hank track down a group of Phansigars, who Rosalee said were like a Skalengeck and a kimono dragon. There was a flurry of activity when they all came back to Monroe's place. Nick's face was white and drawn, so that Juliette had to swallow her fear that he would hate her when it registered what she had done. Coming out of his shock after a bit, he demanded information about what he had seen and how it happened. Everyone was somewhat tongue-tied when Nick asked fiercely, "What were those creatures? You saw them right?" He desperately intreated Monroe who nodded reassuringly. "I thought I was losing my mind," Nick expressed with a bewildered look.

"That's why I showed you a Woge that first day at the hospital. At least you had some knowledge before your powers returned. It didn't seem to diminish your ability to take care of those guys," Monroe carefully encouraged Nick.

"I thought all those stories you guys were telling me had to be exaggeration, even you Hank," Nick pointed out to his partner. Then something seem to dawn on Nick. "I thought I've been cursed and couldn't see these things anymore. How did this happen?" Nick asked no one in particular. Everyone once again dropped eyes to the floor with Monroe stealing glances at her. She couldn't confess, not yet. There was no sign that he remembered her, and Juliette depended on his memory of their love to override his anger at her trick. So Monroe diverted his attention planning to take him to the trailer for information, which Nick demanded to do that very night, if possible.

When they had left, Rosalee turned to her with a sad smile. "You're going to have to tell him, Juliette," she gently pointed out.

"I know. I'm just hoping he'll remember me first. Our history, our love would go a long way towards him forgiving me," she replied pathetically.

"You have to make your own decisions, honey, but he should know. If you love him, and I know you do, you owe him that," Rosalee continued in her clear-eyed honest fashion. At times like this, Juliette envied the Fuchsbau's courage.

After a pitiful night of no sleep, she came downstairs to Rosalee having coffee in the kitchen. Juliette asked, "Aren't you guys ever going to go on your honeymoon?"

Rosalee hadn't completely forgotten their subject from last night, Juliette could see, but her friend seemed to drop it replying, "You couldn't really imagine we'd leave Nick in this condition, do you? Monroe wouldn't even hear of it. Don't worry we'll take it when things settle down." Abruptly Juliette suffered one of those increasingly frequent bouts of painful nausea that plagued her since she had slept with Nick as Adalind. "What's wrong," Rosalee inquired with concern.

"It's just a stomach ache. I've had it off and on since that night with Nick," Juliette replied.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test," Rosalee suggested with a tentative smile. Oh no, that's all she needed with her life in upheaval. What if she got pregnant as Adalind? The horror that possibility conjured was more than she could voice. All Juliette could do was nod her understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Nick

Nick was quiet as he and Hank drove to the spice shop, as everyone called it. It had been a week since Adalind's abrupt departure. Nick couldn't stop thinking about her, about that night. It didn't feel right to just have a one night stand, besides Nick wanted to see her again, but he couldn't find her anywhere. No one that knew Adalind Schade here in Portland had seen her in over a year. Partners at the practice she belonged to when they investigated the double homicide said she took a job in Europe more than eighteen months prior. Nick was baffled.

Adalind obviously didn't want to be found, Nick thought when he remembered her last words as she flew out of his house that night. What had he done wrong? Nick had had some of the best sex that he could remember, which was embarrassingly little without his memory he had to admit, and Adalind had absolutely no complaints at the time. Maybe that was why she feared he was still attached to Juliette. She didn't want to fall for someone who was unavailable. She couldn't have been more wrong about how he felt. Nick was fascinated by Adalind and her disappearance was driving him crazy.

"You're awfully quiet," Hank observed. "You worried about these threats to Monroe and Rosalee?" Embarassed that his thoughts had wandered to Adalind yet again, while some of the best friends he could remember were in danger, Nick just nodded.

They had been investigating a mauled body found with witnesses describing a dog wearing clothes as the assailant. When one such witness was positive it was the 'Chupacabra', they found themselves at the trailer. Nick had spent countless hours during the last week combing through the material there. It was Hank's suggestion to call Juliette. All the legends were in Spanish and Hank told him Juliette was fluent in that language, something else Nick didn't know about the woman he might have married.

Already ill at ease around the red head, Nick found himself even more uncomfortable that day while Juliette watched him with a brooding expectancy. He almost missed the most relevant entry in the Grimm journal he was searching. "Think I've found it. A Woeldreór. It's in Spanish," he admitted. When Juliette came over to read the text, Nick couldn't understand his aversion to her being near. Giving himself a mental shake, he focused on her translation. Nick and Hank concluded this was an infected Wesen not really responsible for the Chupacabra's actions.

Just then, Nick's phone rang. Monroe had been beside himself with anger and worry. Something about a dead fox hung outside their back door. Then it registered just how hideous that was when Nick remembered Rosalee's beautiful fox-like Woge. The Fuchsbau would no doubt be horrified. Nick had reassured Monroe they would be right there.

When Nick revealed what had happened, the other two in the trailer looked guilty. Hank admitted to there being two other hate crimes committed against the couple. "What?! Why didn't I hear about this?" Nick asked hurt.

"These are all Wesen and you didn't seem to believe about Wesen, let alone the fact that you couldn't see them anymore," Hank once again pointed out.

"Let's go. Tell me everything in the car," Nick demanded of Hank, completely forgetting Juliette.

Monroe was understandably irate wanting to kill those involved should he find them. Hank said he had two under surveillance that Trubel had helped him find with Bud's help, but Hank tried to convince Monroe they needed to capture the whole group or they would keep coming. Agreeing with Hank, Nick tried to make Monroe see reason.

Ashamed of himself for neglecting these friends when they needed him most, Nick extended an invitation for them to stay at his home, but Monroe wouldn't hear of it.  
"At least let us put a patrol car outside your house tonight," Nick entreated them. Monroe agreed. Nick took a deep breath relieved they had consented. What a surprise that the two people he felt most protective of were both Wesen. How different compared to those Grimm journals he had been pouring over since his second sight had returned. Who could resist Monroe's lovingly goofy honesty or Rosalee's calm compassion.

Nick received another call from Wu this time, someone had called in another Chupacabra sighting. "We'll be right there," Nick responded then hung up. "I'll call you later," he told Monroe and Rosalee.

* * *

The look on Wu's face was priceless. He had believed he was going insane and Nick as well as Hank could relate. Looking around the trailer, Wu's mouth was agape. "You lied to me," he expressed with utter betrayal written on his face. "You let me check myself into a psychiatric ward!"

Nick whipped his astonished face back to look at Hank, who shrugged with pursed lips and a shameful look down at the floor. They couldn't have, Nick fumed, he couldn't have. "I'm so sorry, Wu. I don't remember doing that," Nick responded with remorse. Wu acknowledged his amnesia by hanging his head. "That was completely wrong of me," Nick confessed.

"He was trying to protect you," Hank pointed out, "but after you saw the Chupacabra, which by the way everyone can see, we couldn't let you go crazy." Hank finished while Nick shook his head.

Once again Nick's phone rang, he wondered if every Grimm was this busy as he answered, "Hey, Rosalee"

It was a frantic Rosalee. "Nick, Nick, they took him. They took Monroe," she cried.

"What," was Nick's response as his heart sank.

"He, he went outside and, and they took him. Officer Acker's laying on the ground," she explained through tears.

"Where are you now?" Nick asked desperate that Rosalee was safe.

"Back in the house," she replied.

"Did you call 911?" Nick asked. If she hadn't, he would call it in.

"Yes, oh my God," she wailed.

"Listen to me. Stay inside. Lock the doors. Do not leave until the police get there," he commanded. "We're on our way." Hanging up, Nick looked at Hank and Wu, heart racing he said, "They took Monroe."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Trust me people I've been just as impatient as you for Adalind's return to Portland. Well the wait is over! Now it really starts heating up :-).

Chapter 11 Adalind

Finally, Victor decided to move his slow pedantic backside, Adalind thought, but hopefully she'd be done with the weasel soon. They would arrive in Portland within the hour. Adalind's heart was racing. She found herself trying to recall why she had been in such a hurry. Too many people hated her there for her to ever feel at ease in her former home town. True she was under the protection of the Royals, but Nick and his gang were able to take Diana right out from under Victor's nose. Besides, Victor was not to be trusted either.

Taking a deep breath, Adalind squared her shoulders. For all her bravado, all her fight and sass, Adalind wished for once she didn't have to fight everyone. She had not one confidante, not one friend she could be at ease with. Someone she could cry to when that aching hole that had been Diana became inflamed with fresh sorrow for the loss. No mother or father, no lover, no one. There was only one person Adalind could ever trust again and he was somewhere fighting for the resistance. Kelly Burkhardt had been in that category right up until that moment in the police station when she tried to convince Adalind that she should give up Diana.

Shaking off the self-pity, Adalind knew it would profit her nothing. Her Diana couldn't afford wasted emotions and energies. They finished with customs and headed to The Deluxe Hotel. Adalind knew her mood was better when she observed how much of her life was running in a circle. Portland-Austria-Portland-Austria-Portland. Okay now she was just making herself dizzy. Maybe it was time she did things a little differently. Diana needed stability.

With his usual and very annoying pomp, Victor ushered her into a suite. "It's no castle," Victor remarked.

"It's no dungeon, either," Adalind cynically threw back at him.

"Aren't we glad to be done with all that," he said smugly. 'We'? Who's 'we' you snake, she seethed.

Letting just a little of her venom leak into her voice, she replied, "I may never forgive you." She finished it with a pretty pout. Yes, Victor seemed to be dancing attendance on her now. Adalind had him where she liked most of the men in her life. Sean had too much power over her and Nick... Why had she even thought of him?

"Perhaps this will help you," Victor said smoothly and walked towards to closet. Pulling back the french doors, he revealed a closet full of exquisite clothes, shoes, accessories and jewelry. "Reconciliation," Victor continued. As wonderful as the sight was, it wasn't quite the 'Mecca' that it used to be, Adalind realized. Still, she should be appropriately awed.

"You did all this for me?" Adalind asked with just the right amount of gratitude.

"Why wouldn't I? We're in this together, aren't we?" Victor's comments and the gifts before her were more than evidence of his desire for her. However, Adalind hoped he didn't think her body could be bought. Maybe in the past, but Adalind had changed for the better.

"How do you mean that," she voiced her objections.

"Simmer down. I have my own bedroom," he was quick to reply to which Adalind smirked.

"Well, this is all very beautiful, but when do we get serious?" Once again Adalind tried to pin down his plan. Victor had been surprisingly slippery.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking we're not. We did not come all this way to go back again empty-handed," he responded to the point.

Crossing her arms, she said, "No. We did not." And if you think you're going to just take Diana away from me like you were planning to before, you have another thing coming, she stewed inwardly.

Victor walked away as someone knocked on the door. A minute later, Adalind heard that voice which had drawn her for so long. Now that voice infuriated her. Sean! She heard him ask, "Where's Adalind?"

"Here," she responded stepping into the room. There he was, the smug bastard.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back," Sean said as if she should have known better.

"I didn't think you'd steal our baby," Adalind threw right back at him. They were making Victor nervous, she observed.

"Before this becomes a domestic, let us put the past aside and discuss the future," Victor stated as if the two of them would start slinging mud. Adalind just stared at Sean.

"Last time you were in town you threatened to kill me and my mother. Now that's a little hard to put aside," Sean said to Victor with accusation.

"Heat of the moment, things get said," Victor countered smoothly, "but I'm not here to get revenge. I underestimated you and I regret that mistake."

"I don't have the child," Sean simply stated.

Adalind nearly cut him off saying, "You gave her to Nick's mother. That's a little hard to put aside too."

"I gave her to the one person I thought would protect her," Sean said. It stung Adalind deep. Did he really think she wouldn't protect their daughter or that she couldn't protect her? Adalind had needed Meisner and Kelly when escaping Europe. Why wouldn't Kelly take both mother and daughter, Adalind asked herself for the hundredth time.

"I wonder what the resistance would say if they knew you'd betrayed them?" Victor tried to gain control of the discussion.

"But they do know, and I'll tell you what I told them, I don't know where the child is and I have no way of finding out," Sean stated. Adalind seriously doubted he was telling the whole truth and she was tired of his games.

She marched down the stairs towards Sean, but Victor detained her saying, "No, we're going to remain civil, at least for a little while." Adalind glared at Victor. They would both pay.

Victor continued to threaten then attempt to sooth Sean, but Adalind knew that was futile. With a huff, Adalind felt impotent. As she suspected, Sean didn't give an inch. When he had left Adalind warned Victor in an extra sweet voice, "The first thing he's going to do is tell Nick. Then Nick will get in touch with his mother and Diana will be moved again. We can't wait long." Victor just held a finger to his mouth as if to say she should hush. Adalind would have loved to smack him, just once.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Juliette

She was ashamed and panicked. All of her life, Juliette had wanted to be normal. Family and home, white picket fence, taking the kids to the park, having the neighbors over kind of normal. Now she was a freak, a monster, and there was no way in hell she would tell Nick about it. The only person who would accept her was Sean, Juliette had reasoned. He was the only one she revealed this new side of herself to, demanding something be done. After all it was Sean's mother who had done this to her. "Side effects! Do you call this a side effect," she had yelled at Sean. Fear and shame had turned to fury. If someone didn't cure her, there would be hell to pay, she promised. Her life had only gone downhill after the night Monroe was taken. She was in her own personal nightmare.

Just thinking back to that first glimpse of her strange and alien face in the mirror still terrified her causing a cold sweat to break out over her body. It had felt like her head was going to explode and to alleviate the pain, she had tilted her head. That's when the world shifted and a blood curdling scream had escaped her. Later Juliette realized Rosalee hadn't heard her because she was screaming herself. Rosalee had gone outside to see where Monroe was but he was nowhere to be seen. After all the threats, there was only one conclusion for Rosalee to make. When Juliette started cleaning up some glass that had shattered, Rosalee's frantic voice carried up to the guestroom.

Running downstairs to tell Rosalee, Juliette stopped with the next words out of Rosalee's mouth. "They took him, they took Monroe," Rosalee cried with a haunted expression. Juliette knew who 'they' were. Just when she thought her life was complicated enough. Juliette tried to calm her as best she could, but Rosalee was beside herself.

Nick arrived several minutes later after 911 sent another officer to secure the scene and take their statements. Rosalee went from tearful to vengeful and back to tears as Nick gathered information. "Right now what I want both of you to do is grab what you need and I'm going to have someone take you to my house," he instructed calmly to which Rosalee immediately objected in case someone called. Juliette felt a brief flash of joy before she reasoned it was for Rosalee, not her, that Nick had extended the invitation.

"We'll forward any calls to you on your cell," Hank explained to Rosalee.

"We don't want you HERE. I will call you as soon as we find out anything," Nick tried to comfort Rosalee as she continued to cry. "Hey, hey Rosalee. We will find him," Nick said with assurance. "Now grab your stuff." Just seeing him and his concern for Monroe and Rosalee, made Juliette resolve he would never know about her change. What would she say? Could Juliette really tell him she had just turned into his worst enemy?!

The only time Juliette didn't regret her change was as the fight ensued when they discovered Monroe and Bud's location. She didn't really understand what had occurred until later. She was being assaulted, by a Blutbad no less, and she imagined his head exploding. That was what happened. With the realization of what Juliette had done, there was terror and exhilaration. After that horrific night, Monroe had finally agreed they needed to get away. They were safely settled planning their honeymoon. Juliette would have been happy for them, if her own fears hadn't dominated everything.

Sean wasn't much help when she first went to him, but a couple of days later, he did come up with a name and phone number. Her name was Henrietta. Standing outside of a door with stained glass, Juliette wondered if this was such a good idea when the door opened on its own and she found herself already inside. "Hello, Juliette," came a voice from behind her.

* * *

What in the world was syncrotize and why was she looking at a hole through the table, the floor, and the ground? Juliette was confused. What had Sean been smoking when he sent her to Henrietta? "I've never seen anything like this before. I'm not sure how deep it goes or if it even stops," Henrietta said somewhat enigmatic.

"What is it?" Juliette asked.

"It's what happens when the syncrotization doesn't syncrotize," Henrietta replied. Whatever that means, Juliette thought.

"What did this?" Juliette inquired again.

"You," she simply replied. There was a sickening feeling at the pit of Juliette's stomach. "This is how powerful you are," Henrietta stated.

"No, no. I said I didn't want this," Juliette spat. No. It can't be. Someone has to cure me, Juliette was irate.

"You don't have a choice. You are what you are now," Henrietta said flatly.

"No, no," Juliette fumed. Noooooo!

"And there's nothing we can do to change that. I know this is not what you want to hear," Henrietta emphasized.

Juliette snapped, "Not what I want to hear?! Are you kidding?!" Feeling a powerful surge of wrath grasp her, Juliette woged as items in the house started to shake. Henrietta took a look then slapped her hard across the face.

"You must learn to control yourself," she commanded. "Now don't forget, they used to burn witches at the stake," Henrietta finished sympathetic but firm.

"So this is what I am now. Forever," Juliette replied incredulously.

"There's nothing anyone can do to change that, Juliette. You have to learn to live with it," Henrietta insisted.

Shaking her head, Juliette couldn't accept it. She wouldn't accept she'd always be a freak. "No. NO!" she responded marching out. She flew back to Monroe and Rosalee's sobbing and banging as hard as she could on the steering wheel that bent under her force. Someone's going to pay, she promised.


	13. Chapter 13

A/ N: Anyone see potential for Meisner to protect Adalind and Kelly while Nick's gone to the Black Forest? I wonder if the jealousy plot I predicted way back in November may finally come into play? Nick needs a little kick in the butt to get him to take his relationship with Adalind seriously. And why is everyone so surprised that Adalind's a great mother?! Really people, her love for her daughter drove all Adalind's actions after Diana's birth. (Taking a deep breath) Sorry, back to my AU storyline.

Chapter 13 Nick

Nick smiled happy and relieved that Monroe and Rosalee were safely on their honeymoon. They needed this respite. The night of the tribunal, Rosalee had been on an emotional rollercoaster and Monroe was almost killed. With few people from his past that Nick could say he had a good relationship with, he had been terrified to lose Monroe. Hank was a great partner no doubt, but Nick had to admit Monroe was probably his best friend. He took a deep breath, happy to know his favorite couple was relaxing on a beach at that very moment.

Sitting at his desk in the station, Nick contemplated their current case. They were investigating the double homicide of a couple who were fortune tellers. The witness who had seen them last, described a session that sounded like a Woge. Just then, the captain looked out of his office and said he needed to speak with Nick. Heading that direction, Nick was a little leery. His captain still gave him a bad vibe, even though Renard had been helpful during their investigation into Monroe's disappearance. Hank had insisted they should consult him. When it came time to take the group down, Renard had assisted so Nick couldn't really place the reason he didn't trust the captain.

When Nick closed the door behind him, Renard said, "Adalind just arrived back in town with the Royals yesterday." How did his captain know Adalind, Nick wondered.

Deciding it was best to play dumb, Nick simply asked "Adalind?"

The captain shook his head saying, "I've forgotten how much information you've lost. Adalind is the woman, the Hexenbiest that cursed you taking your powers." Nick felt like someone had sucker punched him. "She's been out of the country since the day I was shot and Monroe and Rosalee got married, but I just pulled up her passport," he said turning his monitor so Nick could see. There goes the thought that they might be thinking of two different women, Nick accepted. "She just returned with Victor and Rispoli. They're with the Royal family," Sean finished.

Still suspicious of Renard, Nick felt defensive. "Now did she curse me before or after she was doing your dirty work against me," Nick quipped not ready to believe him.

His captain was taken back, then raising his hands as if to surrender, he replied, "That's ancient history. We've put that behind us."

"You forget I don't have a history, only facts. How do I know she hasn't been here longer or never even left," Nick responded revealing his distrust of the man as well as searching for answers. Something didn't add up.

"Look for yourself. Customs has her logged as arriving in New York about a week ago," Sean motioned for him to verify for himself. Nick swallowed. Then who was that woman that I slept with nearly a month ago? Nick asked himself confused. Abruptly a conversation with Renard's mother at the spice shop came back to him. Juliette! Nick was furious. Now it all made sense, especially the return of his Grimm powers the very next day. This meant that Hank was a part of this plan to deceive him.

Mumbling something along the lines of, "Thanks for the heads up. Got to go," he left the office and made straight for Hank's desk.

"I need to speak with you outside right now," Nick said trying not to growl. As soon as they stepped outside, Nick questioned, "You want to tell me how Adalind Schade has just arrived back in the country. The captain just informed me by showing me her passport logged with customs. Why did you deceive me?"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Hank replied, "You mean you didn't know until now? Juliette was supposed to tell you."

"Now that I agree with," Nick spat.

"Nick, I was just trying to protect you. You've seen how Wesen are constantly attacking us all, including Monroe and Rosalee. I'm sorry we did it the way we did. Even if it was for your own safety, I should have talked to you," Hank admitted.

"Yes you should have," Nick responded. Accepting Hank's explanation didn't mean he agreed with it. This was not over. "I understand, but I don't say I agree. Right now I have a bigger fish to fry," he finished and left marching towards his car.

* * *

Fortunately Juliette was at Monroe and Rosalee's alone, he found out after calling Rosalee at the spice shop. It was time to have this out. Knocking on the door, Nick had no kind words for her. Juliette opened the door with a happy look on her face, which didn't help her case. "Nick," she said expectantly. He came in gathering his thoughts so that he could do this calmly.

"Captain Renard warned me today that Adalind Schade just arrived back in the country," Nick started in watching her closely. Juliette looked away obviously not wanting to meet his eyes. Did she think he wouldn't realize what happened? "I know it was you that night," he said in a flat voice.

Her eyes showed her panic as she faced him. "I did it for you," she stammered.

"What gave you the right to take advantage of my lack of memory? You violated any trust I might have had in you," Nick replied with a glare. "I never want to see you again!"

In shock her mouth dropped open and then her whole visage changed. It must have been a Woge, Nick's analytical brain registered without emotion. Juliette now resembled something like a zombie with decayed skin, eyes, and teeth that were exposed under the rotting flesh. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked rather revolted. She tilted her head quickly and the face he knew returned with a petrified expression. "A Hexenbiest?" he inquired.

"No, I'm _supposed_ to be normal. This has only been happening since Monroe was taken," she said miserably. Then rage replaced that look she gave him. "This is all Adalind's fault," she spoke, voice dripping with venom.

"No!" He had nearly cut her off, then continued, "You did this to yourself. No one asked you to dabble with a spell you couldn't possibly understand. I know I didn't. In fact, I distinctly remember saying the opposite." Nick's voice was hard and unyielding.

"You're defending that slut?" She asked in an astonished voice.

Nick gritted his teeth before saying in a threatening way, "Be careful what you call her. You might want to say that to the person you look at in the mirror." With that he turned on his heel and left slamming the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Adalind

She watched him step into his favorite coffee shop for his morning latte. For the captain of the Portland police department and someone who spent the earlier part of his life on the run, he was surprisingly predictable. To her regret, Adalind knew Sean Renard well. With a deep breath, she wondered if meeting him like this would yield anything, but Adalind realized she was running out of options as she thought back to the night before...

Finally convincing Victor to let her take some action, Adalind went after Juliette. Forcing her way into Nick's house with a Hexenbiest trick, she found Juliette with boxes stacked around her that she seemed to be packing. Juliette whipped around with dark, red-rimmed eyes and hatred written plainly across her face. "Why are you crying? No one stole your baby from you, did they? Are you weeping over Nick not being a Grimm?" Adalind taunted a bit.

"Get out," Juliette growled.

"Thanks for that one night stand with Nick. It was a real whopper," Adalind continued advancing into the room. "You should be thanking me for giving you a normal life."

Through clenched teeth Juliette hissed, "Is that what you think you gave me. Let me show you what my new normal is, you slut," and with that Juliette Woged... _into a Hexenbiest_. What?! Adalind Woged as well startled, as Juliette lunged for her. Adalind got a few shots in before if became clear, as their tussel continued, that she was outmatched. There _had_ been a subtle change in Juliette that Adalind should have registered before she even Woged. Her hair and eyes were distinctly darker and telekinetic power emanated from her. Any Hexenbiest knew her telekinesis, but only one Hexenbiest could manipulate metaphysical properties and that was Henrietta.

How?! She kept asking herself as Juliette continued to dominate. Adalind hadn't gotten this good till she was in her twenties, having her first Woge in adolescence like all Wesen, but Juliette was throwing her around like a rag doll. Then all observations ceased, when Adalind had to scramble out of the way of a whole set full of kitchen knives coming at her. Propelling herself out of Nick's house, Adalind hopped into her car just as Juliette busted through the front door in pursuit. Screeching away from the curb, Adalind lost it. Fear of what the Royals would do, anger at her own helplessness, and anguish that she was no closer to finding Diana had her screaming in rage and pain...

Blowing out an exhale, Adalind saw Sean emerge from the coffee shop at last. When he stepped into his vehicle, she slipped into the passenger side. Now she had to convince this worm bedside her that their daughter needed them, no matter what it took.

* * *

Sean had been worthless, but what did she expect. Well, there was only one other possibility. No wonder Henrietta had come to mind as she fought for her life against Juliette. Adalind headed to Henrietta's later that day. At least Adalind knew how to show up without Henrietta anticipating her arrival. That would have been unfortunate, she thought with a smile.

Henrietta opened the door wondering, "Adalind?"

Adalind smirked, "I hope you don't mind me just showing up." Actually after what she did with Juliette, Adalind hoped Henrietta was pissed by her appearance.

"I heard you were back in town," Henrietta started.

"I bet you did," Adalind responded. "So, I understand a mutual friend came to see you."

With a smile Henrietta replied, "Juliette. Lovely girl."

"Not so much anymore," she countered sarcastically.

Sudden comprehension of some sort came to Henrietta. "Oh," was her only comment.

"What?" Adalind asked impatiently.

"Congratulations," Henrietta replied.

Adalind didn't have time for games, "For what, figuring out it was you?"

"You don't know do you?" Henrietta asked confused. Well I'm not confused, Adalind thought.

"I know Sean Renard sent Juliette to you , and I want to know how she got so good so fast. What did you teach her?" Adalind demanded.

"Oh my, you really don't know," Henrietta responded enigmatically as her hand shot out and she ran her fingers through Adalind's hair in a rather creepy way. "Definitely!"

Anger had Adalind seething because this witch thought she could play her. "Definitely, what?!" she demanded.

"You are going to have another baby," Henrietta replied slowly with a grin coming to her face.

Disbelieving, Adalind responded, "That's impossible. I haven't been with anyone." She rolled her eyes at such an obvious ploy.

"Well, you must have been with someone," Henrietta replied smoothly. "You didn't do this by yourself." A sneaking memory started to wiggle its way into Adalind's consciousness. Inhaling through her hat, changing into Juliette, and...

"Ohhh, no," escaped Adalind's lips as nausea threatened to make her retch on the spot. "No." Henrietta smiled and a wicked chuckle slowly rumbled from her. "No, noooo!"

* * *

Oh my god, what in the hell did you do? Adalind thought looking in the mirror at her reflection. Nick! She was pregnant with Nick's baby! The man, the Grimm who despised her above all others and wouldn't think twice before taking her head off. Three pregnancy tests don't lie, she acknowledged, remembering how she had been squeezing herself into those beautiful clothes. Yes, her middle was expanding. Panic, pure and simple, overwhelmed her as she involuntarily Woged cracking the mirror. Getting herself together and back to normal, Adalind realized Victor was her answer. She needed to sleep with Victor and now. This baby must have a new father!

From the next room she heard Victor's voice and another voice nearly as familiar. Oh no, Adalind thought as she registered the King ordering Victor back to Vienna. Oh God, she pleaded, now what am I going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Last season was hard to watch. Aside from the fact that Nick had everything and everyone he loved taken from him, Juliette's downward spiral was not believable. Just because you're a brat doesn't make you a psycho killer, but we were asked to shallow that in a huge way. What if said brat had a big bad primal 'id' that, when exposed to all that power, takes over and pushes Juliette's 'ego' out of the way. Allow me to use some psychology 101.

Chapter 15 Juliette

I wonder who I'm going to be today, Juliette thought waking up in Sean's guest room. There was someone else taking her over. Sure Juliette liked a little control over her life and felt panicked when she didn't have it or didn't get what she hoped for, but this was different. _She_ was a different person. _She_ liked the power _._ Before Nick had left Juliette, despite all she had done for him, the _one_ who craved the power was pushed down under her love and trust in him. Now, there was no such restraint.

It all started that night Juliette almost killed Adalind. _She_ cropped up, took over, and relished the destruction and pain _she_ caused. After Adalind had fled, Juliette returned inside to view _her_ handiwork. Woodwork in pieces, ceramics shattered, and a wall full knives. _It was glorious, this ability. She_ reveled in it all and with a mighty howl _she_ blew out all of the windows on the first floor of the house. Even Juliette's thoughts were overrun by _her_ thinking with a smile and malicious glee, _what a nice house warming gift she had left for Nick._ When Juliette returned to herself, she was horrified running from the house. How could she do that to the man she was supposed to love, someone she thought she would spend her life with?

That was first night she sought refuge at Sean's place. She couldn't return to Rosalee and Monroe's. Having lost herself once, she was afraid it would happen again. Juliette had dreamed of having an argument with Rosalee when she was frantic about Monroe's disappearance that ended with Juliette literally ripping Rosalee's throat out. She awoke that night in a cold sweat, terrified to be in the same house as her friends. That had happened weeks ago, but Juliette couldn't forget it. It was like a premonition of things to come, when the other _one_ would take over completely.

Discarded, fearful, unloved, that's how Juliette felt as she stood in Sean's kitchen asking for a place to stay. In return he asked that she open a book, with her blood. It was the book which Adalind had used to conjure Nick's curse, and Juliette was very interested to read that book. When that book revealed nothing that could help her, she snapped. Juliette found herself yelling at Sean. She was so sick of this whole thing, Wesen and Grimm. It was all she could take. She used to be normal. If she didn't get her life back, _then they had better watch out. If I am a nasty Hexenbiest, then I might as well have a little fun. Power corrupts alright. This scorned woman can now raise some real hell!_

* * *

Juliette was losing this battle, and it was becoming harder and harder to remember why she was fighting _her._ Waking up in Sean's bed, Juliette realized he was gone, which she was thankful for. In the light of day, Juliette was so confused, but last night _she_ hadn't been confused. Sean came home thoroughly beat up with blood on his shirt and _she_ had been turned on by the sight. Pain turned _her_ on, like some dominatrix. They took turns inflicting each other and nearly broke Sean's bed in two before _she_ was done with him. As opposed to BDSM as Juliette had been before _she_ started taking over, memories of the night before had her aroused all over again. What's wrong with me? Juliette asked herself shaking her head. She had to get out of Sean's house, at least for a while, so she took a walk on the streets of Portland. That's when Juliette spotted Adalind.

Without making progress in keeping _her_ away, Juliette found herself stalking Adalind that day while she was out shopping. When Adalind stopped at a window to browse, _she_ pulled a gargoyle off the top of the building nearly killing Adalind. _She_ was furious with the failure, but the real Juliette walked away very troubled by what had just happened. She headed straight for the spice shop, maybe Rosalee had something sedating. If she would always be a Hexenbiest, she needed something to contain _her_ because _she_ thrived on these new abilities.

However, Nick was already there. She had been trying to explain, trying to find help to fight _her,_ when Nick and Hank stepped out of the back room. Hank. He told Hank. She could see on Hank's face that he knew. Then, to Juliette's dismay, Nick insisted that she tell Monroe and Rosalee. Nick was even taking all her friends, Juliette choked on the realization. They would never be on her side now. _Well let's just make the most of it then shall we, she_ thought. "Hold on to your hats!" _she_ said then Woged with _a nice little roar. That was priceless, she_ mused. When Rosalee tried to say there must be something they could do, Juliette's real self looked on with tears of despondency. No, they would never accept her. This had been a mistake, she registered as she walked out of the shop.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Nick

Nick had not been sleeping. Maybe it was being alone in this big empty house, he thought. Trubel had left a few weeks ago to help her friend Josh in Philadelphia and there was no one but him. Then there was the fact that he had a Wesen ex-girlfriend that was spiraling out of control. That would put anyone on edge.

It was bad enough to come home about a month ago to a very slight scratching sound that alerted him, as he entered the house, to draw his sidearm. A Manticore had been waiting for him. This guy was a Wesen bounty hunter that had killed that fortune teller couple and now had a bounty out for Nick. Well even a Manticore was no match for a gun, Nick thought reflecting on how he had put two shots in the creature before it could strike. Then two weeks later, Nick came home to a disaster. It looked like a tornado had blown through the first floor of his house and he was at a total loss as to what could have caused it. He filed a claim with his home owners insurance the next morning and started cleaning up. That's when he found the boxes partially packed with things that must have been Juliette's. Nick started to look around with a more critical eye, picking out signs of a struggle. So Juliette hadn't been alone. Well whoever was responsible for all this, needed to control themselves. They were dangerous. Nick had a suspicion that Juliette may not be taking her change all that well.

For that reason, when she showed up at the spice shop a few days ago, Nick had insisted she be open and tell their friends. If Juliette was unstable, he wanted Monroe and Rosalee to know and not be taken by surprise. Nick had confided in Hank about Juliette's transformation, that very morning. Being his partner, Hank should know...

"Whoa, I can't believe it. Juliette's a Hexenbiest?! When did that happen?" Hank asked bewildered.

"It would seem sometime after I slept with her as Adalind and my Grimm powers returned," Nick admitted.

"I guess we really should have left well enough alone," Hank said shaking his head. "I'm so sorry for the part I played in that," Hank replied with absolute sincerity.

Nick took a breath of relief. It hadn't sat well that Hank and him were at odds. "Believe it or not, I'm not sorry," Nick responded, then continued, "Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry for Juliette and I, in no way, agree with your methods, but I wouldn't go back to not being a Grimm."

"It doesn't make life easy though, does it? But I think it makes life simpler. You know just who you're fighting now, and believe me Nick, there are plenty of different Wesen who would like to take you out," Hank emphasized.

"I'm starting to understand that," Nick replied and then explained the kind of damage he came home to that Juliette must have been responsible for. "She's coming unhinged, Hank, if that was any indication," Nick continued blowing out a big exhale. "I'm sorry I took all of our relationship from her when I lost my memory, but that's as far as I feel responsible. For everything else, she only has herself to blame," Nick stated.

"That's kind of harsh, Nick, after all you've been to each other," Hank replied.

Shoulders dropping with the burden of Hank's last statement, Nick looked him straight in the eyes. "If Juliette had loved me so much, why did she refuse my proposal in the first place and why did she blame me for so much, including the loss of my memory? No Hank, there must have been something lacking between us or our love would have survived. I have a feeling it was too one-sided. My side," Nick responded. "Now that my side is gone, her love wasn't enough to carry us."

Hank sat back with a slow nod of understanding, "I think you're probably right." Then leaning forward again, Hank inquired, "So who do you think Juliette was fighting?"

"Who is the one person Juliette would love to kill right now?" Nick suggested with one eyebrow cocked.

"Adalind," Hank concluded after a moment's deliberation. "But why was Adalind at your house? You think she's looking for her daughter?"

"I would almost bet my life on it," Nick responded with a shake of his head. He felt worse for what he had done to Adalind than what he had done to Juliette. Why? Nick asked himself. Then an idea came to him, "Just how well does the captain know Adalind? I mean you said he put her up to several attempts to get to me some time ago, right?"

"The captain knows her quite well although I don't think he's that proud of their acquaintance," Hank replied rather snidely. Nick took breath, rankled by Hank's comment about Adalind. Nick didn't even really know her. Why was he so defensive of Adalind? Did he feel responsible for the pain she must be going through at the loss of her child? Well he _was_ responsible! Hank continued, "In fact, that baby of hers that your mother has in her protection, it's the captain's daughter."

He wasn't taking that news well for some reason, Nick realized as he pressed his lips into a thin line. His captain was an imposing guy, strong and well-built. Feeling threatened by these facts, Nick found he disliked Renard even more. What was wrong him, Nick wondered to himself unsure why he upset. Of one thing Nick was certain, whatever was between the two of them, Renard did not treat the mother of his child as he should. Nick remembered their conversation the day he found out about Adalind's return. Renard spoke of Adalind with a sneer of contempt. For some unknown reason, Nick clenched his fists till his knuckles were white...

* * *

I'm so glad Hank and I had that talk, was Nick's off-hand comment to himself as Hank was choking him. Hank was suffering from spirit possession. The Mishipeshu spirit according to Native American legend. As if that wasn't bad enough, Juliette was in jail for throttling some guys at a bar for no good reason. The conversation between Nick and Juliette, when he found out, had been surreal. Whoever that was in that cell, Nick could have sworn it was a different person. Juliette seemed drunk on power and even told Nick that he was safer while she was incarcerated. Nick's thoughts wavered through all that had happened in the last few months. Monroe being taken, Nick started seeing Wesen, Juliette became a Hexenbiest, but his mind ended on two enormous blue eyes framed with pale silky hair. Whoever said that your life flashes before you as you die was right, Nick observed as Hank continued to cut off his air. That hadn't taken long, he mused realizing there wasn't much for him to recall. Hank should have been no match for Nick with his Grimm strength. The only thing Nick could figure was the spirit lent Hank that strength. Just as Nick started seeing stars and knew he would pass out, one of the tribe's spiritual guides blew a powder into Hank's face. Hank stumbled back releasing Nick, then arched his whole body as Mishipeshu exited him and fled through the wall.

"Nick, what happened," Hank asked dazed and clearly unaware of what had just occurred.

"Mishipeshu borrowed you," Nick managed in between coughs and gulps of air, trying to refill his lungs.

"I saw it, Nick. I saw them murder Simon's father," Hank expressed with haunted eyes. So Simon did have something to do with the other two murders. A young Native American named Simon seemed to have just suffered the same spirit possession as Hank, and that spirit had been claiming vengeance for the murder of Simon's father by attempting to kill the three men involved. Mishipesu was no docile water spirit. The young man had no more control over his actions than Hank had when he tried to kill Nick a few seconds ago. This was another case that couldn't be explained officially.

Hank was still shaken, so Nick drove them home. Poor Hank, he had just relived that murder from the perspective of the man's five year old son. They were both raw with anger that they couldn't arrest the last man responsible, but a trial would only point to the grown son who was responsible for the deaths of the other two men involved in his father's murder. Albeit it was the spirit who actually perpetrated the murders. 'The Mishipeshu made me do it' wouldn't be a proper defense, Nick reasoned. Hank remained quiet and Nick didn't attempt conversation. There was enough swimming around in his brain as it was...

"I like this power and I know you do too," Juliette had said from her cell...

Nick gritted his teeth. She was completely gone and he felt he was the only one objective enough to see it. A determination, to keep her locked up, filled Nick as he remembered their last exchange...

"I'm not letting you out of here, if that's what you mean by rescue. It's safer for you in here," Nick told her.

"And safer for you," Juliette responded with a wicked smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Adalind

Why can't I sleep? She asked herself. Sure her cumbersome abdomen was difficult to maneuver. Adalind never did get this big with Diana, she remembered with a sad smile to herself. However, she suspected there was another reason for her insomnia. Who could sleep well being in the same suite as Prince Kenneth, especially with the kind of secret she was keeping. The baby of a Grimm! Adalind could only imagine Kenneth's reaction.

From the first day when he walked in on her dressing, Adalind had been wary of this new Prince. There was an air of ruthlessness and malice about him that alarmed her, and Adalind had known her share of malice. She tried to cover herself by claiming Victor was the father when Kenneth discovered her growing belly, but little did she know she was digging herself in deeper. It was later that day, when Kenneth coolly accepted information from a man who was a double agent between the family and Sean, that the cold hand of fear gripped her. Kenneth beat the man on the spot, in front of her, for feeding him false information from Sean. It was the first time Adalind had been thankful Kelly Burkhardt had her daughter instead of her. Adalind prayed Diana stay as far away from this man as possible. If Victor had been a weasel, Kenneth was a viper and just as deadly. Without breaking a sweat from beating the man, Kenneth turned cold eyes on her and informed her that Victor was sterile.

Just thinking about it, made Adalind swallow nervously as she lay awake in bed. Deciding against futile attempts at going back to sleep, she got up and decided to get dressed. Only one thing had her more disturbed than Kenneth and that was Juliette. Last week Juliette attempted to kill her and even Kenneth seemed unmoved to do something about it. In fact he thought Juliette would be useful, but Adalind knew that would never happen.

An hour later she heard the others stirring for breakfast and she emerged herself. Kenneth was on the phone with the King, she discovered. In Austria, it would be early evening. The conversation didn't sound promising for Sean. Whatever crap he had pulled over the years, Adalind didn't wish him dead. As Kenneth hung up, she asked, "Is the King going to kill Sean?"

"Considering he's the father of one of your children, does that upset you?" Kenneth inquired with contempt.

"Does anyone actually care what I think?" Adalind's response was nearly cut off by Kenneth's quick reply.

"No," was his bored drawl. Then walking into the dining room, Kenneth continued, "but I do have some information you might be interested in. I just found out your little Hexenbiest chum, Juliette, has gotten herself arrested."

What? "She's in jail," Adalind responded.

Kenneth kept his back to her as he replied, "She throttled a couple of people at a bar. Apparently, they didn't have it coming."

With a sigh she said, "If that happened then she's starting to accept becoming a Hexenbiest. Things are going to get worse before they get...really bad."

"Including her desire to kill you," Kenneth quickly stated. What was in his brain, Adalind wondered with apprehension.

"Yes," Adalind answered.

"Then this could be the opportunity we've been waiting for," Kenneth returned still facing away from her. Adalind's legs felt none too steady. Kenneth was too calculating for her to feel at ease with the way the conversation was going.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see an opportunity anywhere near her," Adalind responded.

"Juliette knows just about everything there is to know about Mr. Burkhardt, about his mother, and therefore, about where the child, your child, might be," Kenneth expounded.

"Okay, she might have beat up a couple of people at a bar, I mean God knows we've all done that, but there is no way she's going to betray Nick, if that's where you're going," Adalind stressed.

Turning around while putting on his coat, Kenneth said, "It's surprising how quickly betrayal becomes a viable option, given the right circumstances." That did not sound good, Adalind thought as the floor felt like it was crumbling under her feet.

"Which right circumstances?" She desperately questioned.

* * *

Sean, the snarky bastard, thought she wouldn't know who this baby's father was. Well Adalind would have gladly latched on to any other possibility, but there was only one man that she had been with. This _truly_ was jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire, she thought ironically, biting her nails unconsciously while waiting in Sean's office. Now was the moment of truth. If ever there was a time to dig deep and find out if she could face her fears, now was that time. Kenneth would exploit every jealous bone in Juliette's newly empowered body and Adalind would do anything to keep this baby safe. She couldn't save Diana, but by God, this baby would not leave her side. At least this time, Nick would have a vested interest in this child. Adalind hoped that was enough, but she still had a little insurance in the form of the suppressant.

The door opened as Nick asked Sean, "Is there a problem?" Sean had motioned in her direction.

Seeing her for the first time, Nick looked amazed. "Adalind? Why are you here?" He was bewildered, but Adalind would have expected him to be furious. Time to lay all her cards on the table, she thought opening her coat and turning slightly so there was no question. Nick glanced at Sean with a glare.

"Again?" Nick growled.

"That's not mine," Sean stated flatly.

Say it, Adalind, just say it. "It's yours," she finally blurted out.

"What?" Nick was staring her straight in the eyes. "How's that possible?"

Swallowing she responded, "You remember that wild afternoon with _Juliette?"_ Since that question was obviously rhetorical, she was about to continued when Nick answered.

"No," he simply replied, his eyes never leaving hers. Adalind looked away. What was Nick's game?

"He wouldn't remember because just days after _you_ left him _defenseless,_ a Gedächtnis Esser sucked his mind dry," Sean said harshly. What?! Nick couldn't remember anything before that? What did that mean for her baby and her?

"Lay off her, Capitan," Nick told Sean pointedly. "I'm big enough to take care of this," then looking at Adalind again Nick asked, "What do you need?"

Wait a minute! What just happened? For a few seconds Adalind was speechless, then chalking it up to pregnancy brain, she dismissed the idea that Nick had just defended her. "I need you to protect me from Juliette, because God knows no one else will. I've already had one child taken from me, I'm not going to lose another," sending a glare Sean's way she continued, "Even he wouldn't protect his child the last time."

"I did what I thought was best for Diana," Sean quickly stated.

With sarcasm in every syllable she countered, "Yeah well, it's just a room full of heroes." Taking a deep breath she looked at Nick and said, "Now I need one. I need...you Nick," Adalind choked out.

"Of course," Nick replied to her to complete amazement. Adalind nearly coughed because she forgot to breath. Hold the phone!

"What about Juliette? Don't you hate me for her becoming a Hexenbiest?" Now why did I say _that,_ Adalind berated herself.

"No. Juliette decided to help me get my Grimm powers back without my knowledge," Nick expressed with a hard look. Adalind knew that look well.

"I have a way to help Juliette be normal again. It won't cure her, but it will suppress all the Hexenbiest in her," Adalind needed Nick's help to disarm super Juliette.

"That would probably be wise. She's going insane, I think, and that's not safe with the power she has now," Nick responded with a detachment that almost scared Adalind. She never thought Nick would ever speak of Juliette in that manner. "What can I do?" He asked.

"First I need my mother's body exhumed, then I need Rosalee's help and I need you to convince her, cause I can't do that alone," Adalind continued rather dazed. At that moment the baby started doing acrobatics in her stomach and she smiled. "The baby's kicking, wow, a lot. It's a boy. I wanted to know. He's still kicking," she looked up at him and said, "Nick you should feel this." Although he looked completely out of his element, Nick tentatively reached out and allowed her to put his hand where the movement was. He looked up meeting her eyes when a particularly hard kick was felt. "He's strong, like you." Her breath caught at the awe in Nick's eyes. Adalind was so discombobulated, she withdrew slightly from him breaking his hand's contact with her belly and Nick frowned.

He took a breath then turned, "Okay. Let's go." Nick held the door open for her. Alright, Adalind, time to put those promises into action, she mused as they walked out into the hall and froze. JULIETTE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Juliette

She turned the corner into the station heading towards the room where Nick's desk was, having been there several times before. The two of them were just coming it into the hall. Adalind's coat was open and she was clearly sporting a baby bump, with Nick right by her side. When Kenneth had bailed Juliette out that very morning, she figured it was just another ploy of the Royal family to get Diana back. Now she knew better. Juliette felt nauseous.

"Juliette," Nick said in alarm glancing at Adalind.

"So it's true, you really are going to have a baby," Juliette's hearing started to become distant like she was in a tunnel, as _she_ took over. " _Well, congratulations."_ Then looking at Adalind _she_ said, " _I should have finished you off when I had the chance!"_ _She_ began walking towards them.

"Adalind, get behind me," Nick said. Then he looked at _her_ and ordered, "Stop right there, Juliette!"

" _Well, don't you two make a cute couple," she_ said.

"You know exactly how this happened, Juliette," Nick responded.

" _I sure do. Adalind said it was a real whopper," she_ spat still advancing.

Putting his hand on his gun, Nick ground out, "Do not come any closer."

Juliette seemed trapped inside herself forced to watch this whole nightmare play out. " _What do you expect me to do, let that little whore get away? It's time she paid!"_ _She_ threatened.

Adalind said with eyes wide, "Juliette, listen to me, I came here because I have a way of helping you." _Help me, ha!_

 _"I've had enough of your help," she_ snarled pressing toward them again.

Releasing his weapon from the holster, Nick commanded, "Stop! Nothing's going to happen here. You need to leave before we have to use force."

Juliette found her voice, "I am in hell, Nick, _and it's time she went there with me."_

 _"_ Hank, Wu, Miss Silverton needs to leave," Nick said glancing behind her.

"You're choosing her over me," Juliette said with anguish giving her real self strength to speak.

"I'm choosing my son!" Nick glared at Juliette. "Now, I told you I never wanted to see you again. What about that didn't you understand?" There was steel in Nick's eyes, but not a shred of the love they had shared for years.

With breaking heart, Juliette replied, "You're right, I do need to leave," then to Adalind, " _We'll catch up later." Right about the time I rip your pretty little throat out!_ There was no further reason to fight _her,_ Juliette thought walking away giving up control completely. _Well, it's about time! Miss Silverton indeed! It's time for a little payback. Nick Burkhardt has hurt me for the last time. You have no idea what you've got coming, Mister Grimm!_

* * *

 _"He actually told me to leave her alone,"_ _Juliette_ said looking out the window of Kenneth's suite. Passing up the champagne he held out, _she_ continued, _"after what she's done to us."_

"Well, now that he's going to be a father, his protective urges have shifted," Kenneth responded taking a seat across from her.

 _Juliette_ took a breath and looked at Kenneth, " _What's in it for me?_ "

He lifted his glass to her and said, "A whole new life with a family that values what you are and what you can do. This not about one city, one country. This is about everything. Not to mention the family's very generous. You can have anything you want, so will you be a pawn or a queen? It's up to you."

 _She_ asked, " _What_ _do you want me to do?"_

Kenneth pressed his lips together before asking, "Nick must have some way of communicating with his mother, yes?"

" _Yeah," she_ replied.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Nick was in mortal danger and needed mommy's help. I do hope she's the heroic type," Kenneth proposed continuing to smirk.

" _First I need to take care of something," she_ stipulated forming an idea. " _Call it a distraction so Nick won't know what we're up to."_

Speeding along the rural lane, _she_ felt invigorated with the prospect of taking a big bite out of the mighty Nick Burkhardt. _Juliette_ remembered the first time _she_ researched a particular Wesen, combing through Nick's books. Well what would he do without all those precious journals. This was for all those years he had lied to _her,_ all those times he had put being a Grimm before _her,_ and for today there in that hall when rejected _her_. _She_ was about to wipe that smug, authoritative look off his face. Stopping at the gate, _she_ hopped out of the car, but when _she_ glanced down the hill, there was nothing. _Where the hell is that trailer?_ Running over to where Aunt Marie's trailer should have been, _she_ noticed fresh tire tracks in the moist Oregon earth. _Nick! That is it! she_ fumed thinking about the conversation with Kenneth earlier where _her_ weaker half had told him what happened. _Maybe it was time to send Mommy Dearest an email._ Wrath had _her_ practically sending sparks between her fingers, such was the charge she emanated. Walking back to the car, every small tree and sapling in a ten foot radius of _her_ bowed outward till they cracked flattening to the ground under _her_ fury.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Does anyone else wish our favorite Grimm would use those eyes in his head to see all that Adalind sacrificed from the moment she walked into Renard's office to tell him she was pregnant with Kelly? To this day, he has never acknowledged it.

Chapter 19 Nick

Was Adalind always like this, Nick wondered as it took all four of them to hold her down while her whole body convulsed fighting the suppressant. It wasn't her Woge that had him floored. After seeing Juliette Woge, Adalind's was neither that surprising nor that offensive. It was her willingness to submit to a room full of her enemies, that amazed him. Nick had had his suspicion as to her intentions, while Adalind handled the jar full of a clear, water-like liquid that she said was the refined suppressant. That still didn't prepare him for when she quickly put it to her lips and took several gulps before he snatched the jar away from her mouth. Nick would never have agreed to her using herself as the Ginnie Pig, but Adalind didn't really give him an option. Holding her as securely a he could, Nick was terrified of what this would do to her and their son. Adalind knew the effects would be violent, since Nick had taken her powers once before, yet she committed to this anyway. She kept doing that, daring to risk everything. Nick noticed how wary she was of him, but she hadn't backed down from a challenge yet. It took some real guts.

The night before at Bud's place, when Nick had checked on Adalind in bed, she tried to apologize for the things she had done. However when he had sat down next to her on the bed, attempting to take her hand, Adalind shied away from him. All Nick had wanted to do was to tell her how much he admired her bravery to come to him pregnant with a second child, when he was responsible for taking her first born away, but Adalind wasn't ready to accept that from him. Now, as she finally stopped seizing and lay very still, Nick just wanted to see her open her eyes again, wanted to know that she was okay.

"I have a pulse," Hank said holding her left wrist.

Nick sighed, "Thank God," looking at her flushed appearance and beautiful hair plastered to the sides of her face with sweat.

Touching her hand to Adalind's head Rosalee said, "She's warm." Please just let Adalind and the baby be okay, Nick prayed. When her eyes fluttered open, he blew out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

She looked at Nick and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm really glad you're alright, because...things got a little intense," Nick responded.

With both eyebrows raised she stressed, "Uggh. Yeah they did. Did I hear someone scream?"

"Yeah that would be you," Monroe supplied with a bit of irony.

"Ohh...That's why it sounded so close," Adalind accepted with more of the tenacity that Nick was truly starting to like about her. She attempted to sit up amidst their protests. "I...I need to sit up," she insisted. "Guess we better see if it worked."

"I think you should just lie down. It'd make me feel a lot better if you were resting," Nick told her.

"No, Nick, I need to know this made a difference," Adalind said with those blue eyes of hers wide and insistent. Then glancing about at everyone gathered close she suggested, "Maybe you should stand back." Twice she tilted her head trying to Woge, then she attempted twice, concentrating hard, to pull a bottle off the shelf with her mind but to no avail. Then turning those beautiful eyes to him again and she said, "I guess I'm good. Now all you need is Juliette." Just like that, Adalind put herself completely in his protection, her worst enemy. Nick swallowed, imagining what that must have cost her. Wishing he could talk to her alone, Nick was thankful something didn't go wrong. He reached out and touched her arm while giving her a small smile, but Adalind looked away. Nick just couldn't get a break. How could he get to know her, if she kept rejecting any form of relationship with him? That's what Nick realized he wanted, a relationship with Adalind, and not just because she was the mother of his child.

"Well, let's be honest, Juliette's not going to just drink this down. She told me just a few days ago, while in jail, that she likes the power," Nick explained to everyone. "She can't know what we're up to and for that we need the captain's help, after all she's staying at his place." Adalind looked up at Nick with a puzzled frown at his words. Did she still have feelings for Sean even after everything? The thought set Nick on edge. Renard could care less about Adalind and the thought of her pining away for him made Nick clench his teeth.

Then squaring his shoulders, Nick focused on taking care of the problem at hand. Retrieving his phone, he called Renard. "Hello," answered a man with a cockney accent from a bygone era. Nick was instantly alert.

"Who is this?" Nick put the phone on speaker.

"Well you called me. Who's is this?" Returned the same man in the same accent. Pieces of a puzzle began to fit together. Prostitutes in Portland being murdered by throat and lower abdomen sliced open, some with their uterus removed. London in the 1800s, would be about the timing of this man's accent. Hank and him had been investigating a Jack the Ripper copycat. Nick thought he just might know where this copycat was.

"I'm looking for Sean Renard," Nick said.

"You don't have him, but this is his phone," returned the strange man.

"Where is he?" This was not good, Nick realized while he questioned the killer.

"We're at home, but I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now. He's...resting. We had a bit of a rough night. This last one was a real fighter. If it's no bother, call back at a more convenient time. Cheers," and with that the man hung up.

"I think we just heard from Jack the Ripper," Nick stated.

"Wait," Adalind said. "Did Sean die at the hospital, when he was shot?" She questioned.

Nick came over and sat next to her. At least she was still resting on the bed at the back of the spice shop. "I don't know. They didn't expect him to make it," Nick explained.

"Was anyone with him?" She inquired.

"His mother," he returned.

"Then he did die and she brought him back. Sean might be experiencing spirit possession especially if he's blacking out or bleeding again from his scars. When he died, he was dead just long enough for something to hitch a ride and when Sean came back, he might have brought that something with him," Adalind detailed.

"How do we get rid of it?" Nick asked.

"You have to open the portal again," she explained. When they all looked on confused she said, "You have to kill him."

After a very quiet moment, Monroe quipped, "If we kill him, he's kind of dead. Isn't he?"

Hank thought a moment then started, "Maybe there's a way to do this like the Dead Faint we used on Monroe when they hired Angelina to kill him. The only way to prove that she had done it, was to show them his dead body."

"The tetroditoxin, it slows down bodily functions, but it's very dangerous," Rosalee elaborated.

"I'll say. It almost killed me," Monroe stressed.

"Well if we don't find a way to get rid of this spirit, we will end up killing him," Nick stated.

"And I'd like that not happen," Adalind chimed in. "Despite what I have against Sean, he's still Diana's father. I would rather not have to explain how I helped kill her dad." Nick shook his head slightly at her way of putting things, trying to keep a smile from creeping upon his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Adalind

She lay in bed, unable to fall asleep, despite feeling weak and drained from taking the suppressant. Adalind was now committed to Nick's help because she could no longer help herself, and for some reason, that wasn't as scary as she had anticipated. Still at that moment the door opened, her fear of Nick returned, as he stood backlit by the hall light. "What happened with Juliette," she inquired quickly. When he didn't answer right away, she continued more agitated, "She drank it, didn't she. It worked. I saved her and now you're here to get rid of me." Adalind tried to scramble to a safe distance from him.

Nick just shook his head and sat down on the bed next to her, "Adalind I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, why not. If she's better then, wouldn't you want me out of the way?" Adalind was trying to figure out what made Nick tick. Why was he so noble at times and not at others? Then she recalled that this Nick didn't remember his old self.

"First of all, Renard is alive. He's very sore after being shot with about twenty rubber bullets, but he'll survive. Juliette, however, was not at his place. I don't know where she is right now. I called her twice but, we're not exactly on good terms right at the moment, so no she hasn't taken the suppressant. Second, do you really think I could ever hurt you?" Was that pain in Nick's eyes for Juliette or another reason, Adalind tried to comprehend. Nick sighed and once again lifted his eyes to hers, then Adalind understood how unfettered this new Nick was from their twisted past.

Feeling the need to bridge the gap between them further, she said, "I'm sorry I left you defenseless when I took your powers. If it makes you feel any better, I've been paying for it ever since." Then looking down at her belly, she caressed it lovingly and continued, "Not all the consequences are unwelcome, just inconvenient."

"Yeah, Karma has a little name we like to call her and she's very good at her job," Nick replied. Startled by his words, Adalind glanced up to see a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Nick Burkhardt was teasing her, not being snide or taunting, just plain playful teasing. Registering this new side of him that she was completely unaware of, Adalind realized this must be Nick at his core without all their baggage. She smiled, liking him for the first time. Watching her rub her stomach, he asked, "Can I feel him again?" She nodded. "I understand I was involved in stealing your daughter. I'm very sorry for that," Nick continued. She couldn't help but see his sincerity. "If I knew where she was, or how to reach my mother, I would reunite you. I hope you know that." Adalind drew in a quick breath. Never had she dared to hope for so much from Nick, of all people.

When he reached out and touched her abdomen gently, Nick glanced up again to meet her eyes. Adalind had never experienced these unguarded green eyes that made her look away and swallow. She didn't deserve such trust and openness as she saw there. Feeling ashamed, she couldn't meet his eyes again. The big bad Hexenbiest was speechless. Adalind felt absolutely rotten for all she had done to him, made worse for the fact that he couldn't remember. "What other things have happened to you?" Nick asked again when she didn't answer, "You know, you said you've been paying ever since you took my powers?"

Finding her voice, she supplied, "Well first of all, Victor played me. Obviously he didn't have Diana, but he put me up to taking your powers to get her back. Then when I showed up at his door, he had me thrown in the dungeon of the Family's castle there in Austria."

"Wait, you were in a dungeon?" Nick inquired with a look of consternation.

"Yes, pretty much for the moment I arrived in Vienna. Victor was trying to squeeze every bit of information I had about the resistance out of me. I was tortured basically. Almost drowned, made to run a maze like a rat, but the worst was when I believed I held my baby and it was actually a piglet," Adalind finished shaking her head.

"I had a vision of a dungeon," Nick started in with a focused gaze. "I was in the hospital right after losing my memory and my head began to feel like it was splitting open, that's when I saw it. Stone walls, old and moss-covered, and an ancient metal door. Oh and rats everywhere," he finished. Adalind sat shocked, remembering her vision.

"That's why I saw Monroe in a hospital room," Adalind reasoned out loud. "What could it mean?"

Nick took her hand, and for once Adalind didn't withdraw. He said, "I think we're more connected than either of us might have realized." Nick was warm and it alarmed her that it felt good to let him keep her hand. This was totally uncharted territory.

* * *

It was much later that night when Nick returned to Bud's. After what she had just shared with a Grimm, Nick no less, of course Adalind was wide awake when she heard a commotion in the living room. As she emerged from the bedroom, she heard Nick ask, "Where's Adalind? I need to talk to her."

"About what?" She inquired coming into the room. Hank and a young woman with short-cropped dark hair were there also. Adalind had seen this woman once before at Nick house, on that day that she could never live down. However she didn't have time to dwell on that further as she registered a dark, haunted look on Nick's face.

Taking a couple breaths, Nick said reluctantly, "The Royals have Diana."

"What?! I thought she was with your mother," Adalind's stomach dropped. Her baby girl was in Kenneth's evil and ruthless hands.

"My mother's dead," Nick responded in a clipped, hard voice

"Kelly's dead?!" Adalind swallowed a lump in her throat for the woman who both helped and hurt her, but ultimately gave her life for Diana.

"Oh Nick!" Bud exclaimed.

With as lost an expression as Adalind had ever witnessed on his face, Nick continued, "I didn't even have a chance to know her. Hank had to explain who she was." Nick turned away from them all, running his hand over his face. Then turning again to Adalind, Nick's eyes were deadly as he continued, "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"That would be Kenneth. He took over when the King recalled Victor to Vienna and Rispoli, he's in charge of the Verrat," Adalind quickly informed him.

"Where were the Royals staying?" Hank inquired.

"Here at the penthouse at the hotel Deluxe. You think they're still there?" She queried.

"Well, they couldn't have known that they'd get Diana tonight," he responded taking both of her hands in his.

"Nick, I want her back," Adalind replied letting her raw emotions touch her eyes.

He nodded intently, "I know. I'm going do everything I can to bring her home to you."

"Can you get into the penthouse?" Hank questioned her.

"I think I still have the key," Adalind said.

"Alright, get ready. We need you to drop something off," Nick instructed. Trusting Nick and his friends once more, a small voice whispered to her, I hope I don't regret this again. Adalind shoved that voice aside. Turning to go get dressed, Nick caught her arm, "Do you have a phone? I won't send you in there unless I can hear everything that's happening. I'm not going to risk you." There was something soft in his eyes as Nick looked at her, despite the pain he must be in. Adalind shared a similar pain for Diana and even for Kelly, so she merely nodded.

The memory of that caring look Nick gave her, had Adalind almost distracted, as she entered the hotel room. Shaking it off, she had to remain alert. After placing her gruesome prop in the closet, she opened the doors again and let out the biggest scream of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I hated the end of 'Cry Havoc', and not because Juliette died (supposedly), but because of how it played out. For all those who have skipped my other Juliette chapters or couldn't stand to read them, just know I wrote them to this end. As always, thanks for following.

Chapter 21 Juliette

The King sat across the table from _her,_ trying to smooth talk _her,_ but _Juliette_ knew too much about the Royals to accept everything at face value. This man's son had just beheaded Kelly Burkhardt, and _she_ knew they would do the same to _her_ without a second thought if _she_ was no longer useful. Well, _she_ would be nobody's pawn! Making that clear to Him, _Juliette_ decided _she_ wouldn't become trapped in this warped family game.

Recalling what had happened as _she_ waited upstairs in Nick's house just hours ago, some deep part of Juliette hated _herself,_ hated what _she_ had been a part of, despised to what lengths _she_ would go to gain _her_ revenge. If it hadn't been for Diana, _she_ hoped _she_ would have told Kenneth and his goons to shove off, but _she_ could no longer kid _herself_. _Juliette_ was now the monster _she_ thought everyone would see _her_ as. _She_ had embraced the horror that _she_ could become while loathing _herself_ for it. Was there a limit to what _she_ would be willing to do? What _she_ tried to do to Aunt Marie's trailer, what _she_ had done to Nick's mother! No, _she_ would never stop, never be satiated, never be done. This hell was of _her_ own making. _Juliette_ couldn't stop and the King would try to use what _she_ had become. No, something gave her strength to say. There was only one who could end _her_ nightmare, if he could find it in himself to finish this.

Diana would be okay, _Juliette_ registered as _she_ watched her defy the King even in play. Diana knocked the blocks down that He tried to build into a castle and _Juliette_ smirked. Then all the blocks swirled through the air till they settled into a more complex and pleasing pattern. No, Diana would not be molded by this pompous old man. Kelly had taught her better, _Juliette_ swallowed as _she_ realized bitterly.

"Your Majesty, the pilot just reported they're five minutes out," a messenger announced.

"Time for us to go home, Diana," the King said to his granddaughter. Then turning to _her_ , He requested, "Take her, please." _Juliette_ understood his manners were false politeness with no real expectation of being denied. As He walked from the room, _she_ hesitated at leaving Diana. _She_ wasn't going to be on that helicopter, but _she_ would make sure the little Hexenbiest was safe. Halfway across the yard they were traversing, gunshot rang from the house. He was here, _Juliette_ knew as _she_ glanced back.

Putting Diana in a seat and strapping her in, _Juliette_ turned to the King. _"I'm not going with you. As I said, this Grimm will not stop. I must stay and finish this," she_ claimed. The King simply acknowledged _her_ with a nod and _she_ ran off into the trees opposite of the house where _she_ witnessed Nick's tortured glare up at the retreating helicopter.

* * *

Stepping into the house, their house, the house were they began a life together, _Juliette_ thought it was fitting that they should end here. And end it would, tonight! Memories flooded _her_ of happiness and struggle, the discovery that Nick must have slept with someone else in their crumpled bed the day Monroe and Rosalee were married, but _her_ thoughts ended on that fateful day when _she_ became Adalind and slept with the man _she_ thought _she_ would marry herself one day. Fate had a very twisted agenda, _she_ acknowledged.

Walking through the house, there was a subtle difference. He had removed all _her_ pictures, and yet there some of _her_ things were still in their regular place. Was he too busy to eliminate everything or was he unable to let their memories go? Then it hit _her_. Nick didn't have any memories of them. Coming down the stairs, _she_ saw Trubel's backpack and trusty machete under the small table at the bottom of the stairs. So, Trubel was back. That could be good or bad, depending on who _Juliette_ was when _she_ met her. Swallowing, _she_ wished to never see Trubel again, fearing what _she_ might do.

Proceeding into the kitchen, that's when _Juliette_ heard Nick come home. After watching him look down at Kelly's dead face for several minutes, the real Juliette found the strength to say, "I didn't know Kenneth would do that."

Nick gave her a hard, painful look saying, "She trusted you."

"I know," she acknowledged. "I just thought they wanted Diana."

Nick growled, "You betrayed her," as he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. His hands closed around her neck as he began to choke her with a crazed expression. Yes Nick, end it please. Juliette welcomed this after all _she_ had done.

"Do it, Nick. Kill me," she pleaded in a raspy voice. "Just do it. Do it!" She finished. However, that's not who he was. Nick wasn't the kind of man who could choke a woman to death, even after all _she_ had done, she understood as he released her to inhale deeply. Juliette's control vanished in that instant, as _she_ smirked. " _Can't put me out of your misery, huh" she_ taunted.

"Get out!" he ordered.

 _"After everything I've done for you, you think that's how we're going to end it," she_ spat. Briefly her true self emerged once more to say tearfully, "You should have killed me when you had the chance," before _she_ took control once more. _She_ Woged and threw him against the far wall. As _she_ lunged for him again, _Juliette_ registered a scraping sound while Nick turned and saw him swing something metallic through the air before _her_ breath caught in _her_ throat. Looking down, _she_ saw Trubel's machete buried halfway into the left side of _her_ ribcage.

With comprehension, Juliette was grateful Nick had ended it. He was the only one who could put her out of her suffering, and she loved him for it. One last look at his face showed the kindness and compassion that drew Juliette to him all those years ago. "I'm sorry Juliette, truly I am," he sincerely expressed.

"Thank you, Nick," she managed with what air she had left as she collapsed onto the floor. After gasping twice, Juliette knew no more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Nick

Nick was nearly nauseated with sorrow as he watched the light fade from Juliette's eyes. True he didn't love her, but he had in his former life and as twisted as Juliette had become, he believed she had loved him. He reached over and closed her eyes for the last time as someone opened the front door. It was Trubel and she holding his crossbow. She stopped in her tracks.

"I think she came here so I would kill her. When I couldn't do it at first, she almost killed me," Nick finally choked out.

Looking back and forth between Juliette's body and him, Trubel said, "She probably would have." Then with a sudden fear in her eyes, Trubel stressed, "Nick they're coming. I've been part of an organization to keep a Wesen civil war from happening and those I report to are on their way. Agent Chavez is part of it." That was all Trubel got out before several figures dressed in all black busted into his house from both entrances. They grabbed Trubel and him as Trubel yelled, "No, what are you doing? Don't hurt him." Someone put a cloth, soaked in a solution of some sort, over his nose and mouth then Nick's vision closed to blackness.

Waking on his floor, Nick realized it was morning. His night had been filled with drug induced nightmares of his mother's head floating and multiplying all over the house, then having to kill Juliette over again. His mouth was pasty and his eyes were very dry. It must have been a side effect of whatever drug they used to put him out, Nick thought. Trubel?! It came back to him in a rush. Juliette's body was where she fell, minus Trubel's machete, but his mother's head was gone. What the hell?! Nick scoured the house for Trubel or any clue as to what had happened. After losing his mother and having to take Juliette's life, Nick could not lose Trubel as well. She was like family to him, at least what family he could remember. He had to find this Agent Chavez and he had to report Juliette's death to the captain. Maybe he should call Hank. At that moment his phone rang. Speaking of Hank, he thought looking at the screen.

* * *

Later that day, Nick shoved Agent Chavez into the spice shop. Nick was in hot water with the captain, put on leave for confronting Chavez in her office, and kidnapping a federal agent could end his career landing him in jail, but Nick was not going to lose Trubel. It was bad enough he had to explain that he killed Juliette to Renard. At least Sean understood what Juliette had been like at the end. He coordinated with Wu, Hank, and Nick to find a credible story. It may have been self defense, but no one would ever buy that a police detective could be in mortal danger from his veterinarian girlfriend. With signs of a struggle evident, they all settled on Juliette interrupted a robbery that turned violent and the perpetrator killed her. They had removed several items from Nick's home to support that story.

As Nick stood in front of Chavez, he was tired and strained. All he had done and lied about was eating at him, yet should Nick have let Juliette kill him with a son on the way and Adalind under his protection, not to mention Trubel needed him right now. No, Nick had too many people he cared about depending on him to treat his own life so cheap. Now was the time for answers, but Chavez wasn't budging. All she would say was that her life didn't matter and there was too much at stake. Nick was frustrated and Trubel could be running out of time. Just then, his phone rang. "It's Bud," he told those in the room. "I got to take this." Answering he asked, "Bud, everything okay?"

"No, no Adalind, Adalind went into labor. She's having your baby," Bud responded anxiously. Nick's heart began to race with anticipation.

"Where are you?" Nick asked.

"St. Joe's. You got to be here," Bud returned while Nick could hear Adalind groaning through the phone. "Oh, oh, Nick it's happening. Hurry up," Bud stressed.

"On my way," he finished with Bud then turned to everyone else saying, "Adalind's in labor. I've got to go."

"Don't worry about her," Monroe said looking at Chavez. "She's not going anywhere."

"Nick, I'm going with you," Rosalee stated following him up the stairs.

Nick drove faster than was probably safe, alarmed that something might go wrong before he could get there. Arriving on the maternity floor, they met Bud at the nurse's station and someone ushered him into the delivery room. Adalind was bent in two moaning with her effort, then she laid back to catch her breath. That's when she saw him. "Nick, you're here," she managed between pains. Was it his imagination or did she seem desperately relieved to have him there? Nick rushed to her side as she clutched his arm with her next contraction. He brushed some of her hair away from her flushed face and held her hand as the doctor at the end of the bed told her to push. Another person in scrubs reported something to the doctor as an alarm went off. Adalind gripped his hand fiercely and took a deep breath saying, "It's coming again."

"No, no. Don't push," the doctor ordered as the nurse reported something with more concern.

"What's wrong?" Nick inquired with a knot in his stomach.

"We've lost the baby's heart beat," the physician supplied, then barked at the nurse, "Get her on her side, now."

Adalind pleaded with fear in her eyes, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," he responded looking at the doctor then back at her face.

"Something's stressing the baby. We need to do an emergency C-section," explained the doctor as they began wheeling Adalind away. No, Nick thought, I don't want to leave her side.

"Can I go with her?" he asked another nurse.

"Normally, yes, but we don't have time for you to dress in scrubs. We'll come get you as soon as they're finished, okay" said the nurse reassuringly. Rosalee walked up and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sure they will both be fine," she told him in her soothing voice.

He ran his hand across his face as he restlessly paced the room feeing helpless to do anything. Nick didn't really believe in a God, but it couldn't hurt to try. Please bring them both back to me safe and I will do everything I can to make them happy. Adalind would know how much she already meant to him, Nick vowed to himself. The next fifteen minutes felt like an eternity, when he finally growled, "Where the hell are they?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This double post goes out to reTTa. Please enjoy.

Chapter 23 Adalind

"Nick, don't hate me anymore. For our son's sake, we can't go on like we were," she couldn't help saying while she watched father and son bonding. Adalind never thought she would ever wish for a relationship with a Grimm, yet here she was hoping against all odds that they could make this work for their son's sake. She had witnessed compassion and a gentleness in Nick that she didn't know existed in the last few days, and the look on his face as he held their son made her heart beat a little faster.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Nick faced her with the most elated and handsome smile she'd ever seen on his face. "You forget, I don't remember how we were. All I know is you made me value being a Grimm by experiencing life without it, you revealed to me and everyone else the monster that Juliette could become, and," he continued with a loving look at their sleeping son, "you gave me a son. I could never hate you." Then to her utter astonishment, Nick leaned over and kissed her slow and deliberately. His lips were softer and warmer, more inviting, than she would have imagined. Adalind's eyes must have been as big as saucers and mouth agage with shock, because he chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you showed up very pregnant in the captain's office," was Nick's explanation with a smirk on his face. "Do you have an idea for a name?" He asked her as if nothing had happened.

Blinking over and over again, Adalind finally took a breath, mind reeling from the last few moments. "I...I...," stuttering stupidly, Adalind swallowed and tried again, "I thought we should name him Kelly, after your mother." Then with a shake of her head and her fear of his reactions completely gone for the moment, Adalind blurted out, "Nick, What the hell was that kiss?"

He shrugged, "I only have wonderful memories of you, no matter what other people have told me." Then, his eyes darkening for the first time since she had showed up at the precinct that day, he continued, "Unfortunately it was Juliette pretending to be you so I'd become a Grimm again, without my knowledge I might add. She did that even after I mentioned to everyone I wasn't sure if I wanted this life back." He finished with a look close to what Adalind remembered when he had looked at her in the past. "I'm glad I didn't bring you home with me last night, because Juliette was waiting for me. She didn't get on that helicopter like I thought. I lost it at first and almost choked her to death, and she told me to kill her, but I couldn't. Then she Woged and attacked me, throwing me against a wall across the room. I landed near Trubel's machete, and when she lunged at me again, I had to use it to kill her." Nick swallowed and Adalind saw his regret plainly.

Her hands had an urge to touch his face, rising up, when she sharply came to her senses and dropped them back down. This was Nick, her mortal enemy. True she had called a truce, to make peace for the sake of their baby, but they both had tried to kill each other more than once. Still he seemed to be in pain, so Adalind laid it all on the table. She was all in, committed as she finally reached up her hand to his cheek feeling his stubble as a shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with fear. From her heart she confessed, "That's what I did to you before, Nick. I tricked you, like Juliette did, to sleep with me. I'm sorry about that. I'm so sorry you had to kill her." Adalind found her statement was true. She no longer hated Nick, no longer wish anything to happen to him like she had caused over and over again in his life. Shame, real shame overwhelmed her as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Blinking furiously and looking down, she had no desire for him to see that. She didn't deserve his sympathy, ashamed of receiving that from him.

Nick wouldn't let her retreat as he lifted her face with a gentle hand. "I can understand now more than ever why you did it," he stated simply looking down at his son. "Kelly's a good name. I know it's only been minutes since I met my son, but if anyone EVER tried to take him away, I'd kill them," Nick said Grimmly reminding Adalind of who he really was and for once she knew what it felt like to truly be under his protection.

Against all her instincts, all the instincts of their ancestors aggression towards one another, Adalind leaned over and kissed his cheek. Nick gave her a devastatingly gorgeous smile and her breath caught in a lump in her throat. She was in danger around Nick alright, but not bodily. The realization scared her more than all his other threats and actions from the past. Was she that weak? That starved for affection that all it took was kindness freely given without resentment of any form and she melted? Petrified, she was with comprehension. Adalind was falling for a Grimm.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: After Eve appeared/reappeared for that brief flash in 'Wesen Nacht', I read an interview with the writers that said Trubel shot Juliette with arrows not dipped in poison, but coated in a tranquilizer/sedative of some type. This is confirmed in 'Eve of Destruction' when Trubel says that Juliette was still alive when HW took her in S5E1. While I do find Eve's character interesting in the current storyline, in my opinion, Juliette needed to/wanted to die in 'Cry Havoc'. I truly do believe she wanted to die, first because she told Nick to do it and didn't fight him when he was choking her, and secondly Eve in 'A Reptile Dysfunction' says with HW she found a reason to live. In my AU, Nick does _kill_ her and she's thankful he ended her nightmare.

Chapter 24 Nick

This shouldn't have happen! Nick told himself as he watched Juliette's casket being lowered into the ground. Rosalee had been shocked and grieved when she found out that Juliette was dead and that Nick had to be the one to do it. "I guess what I'm really mourning is the old Juliette. I always hoped we would find a way to change her back, but after how she tried to kill Monroe, tried to kill you Nick, and did kill your mother, there was really no going back. This just seems so final," Rosalee had said tearfully. Now as they all stood at her gravesite, Nick felt alone with the heavy burden of responsibility and true knowledge of her death. As out of place as she would have been at this gathering, Nick wished Adalind was by his side. She stayed at home with Kelly stating it wouldn't be right for her to attend and Nick had to agree, but that didn't keep him from feeling a need for her.

At the final moment before the casket disappeared from view, Nick's vision changed to a Christmas party where he stood with Juliette, smiling and happy as they held each other under mistletoe. "I love you," he told her which increased her dimpled smile.

"I love you, too, " she returned with her smile reaching her eyes...

Guilt washed over him and shock paralyzed him as his mind returned to the cemetery. He had remembered the old Juliette and the old Nick, how he felt at that moment, yet it was like being in someone else's body. Looking around, he couldn't find the courage to say anything to those around him that remembered Juliette all along and were dealing with their own grief. Despite what he had just experienced, Nick realized there was only person he wanted to share his flashback with, that was Adalind. She had understood how Nick felt when he told her the night Kelly was born about Juliette's death. Nick knew she would understand how he could recall a moment but still not relate to the person he used to be and that's what he needed. Nick couldn't handle demands to remember more or to embrace the man he used to be, because that Nick was gone. He would never be the same, not after so much had happened. Taking a deep breath, he paid his respects and gave Monroe and Rosalee a hug, then headed home.

* * *

Feeling worn and heavy from life, Nick let out a long breath. He still didn't know where Trubel was since the ambush Chavez and him had walked into. Nick hoped the younger Grimm was okay. Chavez was no longer available to help him find the answers and he had no other leads. Nick remembered the last words Chavez spoke to him that were so similar to what Trubel was trying to tell him before she was taken. 'It's war.'

Sighing at so much happening in the last few days, all he wanted to do when he walked in the house was see Kelly and talk to Adalind. She was walking around lightly bouncing the baby when she spotted Nick's face and stopped. He must have had his strain written all over his expression because Adalind came right up to him and asked, "How was it?"

Looking down at Kelly who slept in her arms, Nick replied, "I'll tell you in a minute, but let me have him for a second and put him down for his nap." Lifting his tiny son into his arms, Nick realized no matter how it all happened or what memories came back to him, this was what was important. He was a father. Then looking up into Adalind's eyes, Nick saw her concern and wrapped an arm around her in a small hug. Kelly was in deep slumber so Nick laid him in the bassinet they kept in the living room and turned to Adalind. "I want to talk to you," he said taking both of her hands. "I remembered something today at the cemetery. A memory about Juliette and I at a Christmas party." Adalind took a quick inhale and Nick read trepidation in her eyes before she looked away.

"If you want me to find another place to live, I can try, but I'll need some time," she responded not meeting his eyes. "Please, Nick all I ask is don't take Kelly from me."

"Oh Adalind," Nick said with a sigh drawing her into his arms. "I'm not expecting you to move out, and I most definitely will never take Kelly from you. I promise," he stressed lifting up her face to look at him. Her vivid azure eyes were brimming unshed tears and she tried to turn away from him, but Nick held her gaze. Desire surged in him to wipe all those tears from her eyes, then as he lost himself a bit in that moment, desire of another sort filled him. His lips sought hers. At first Adalind was stiff and unresponsive, but as he began to kiss her with more need, she returned his kiss and his touch. Adalind's unsure hands reached up weaving through his hair. That broke open a dam of passion, while Nick clutched her to him trying to be aware of her body's recovery from the surgery.

Breaking apart reluctantly, Adalind asked, "If you remember Juliette, why don't you despise me after everything?" Her eyes were searching his face trying to find the answer to this enigma.

"First of all," Nick stated tucking a hair behind her ear and placing a light kiss below that ear, "I'm not that same man and I never will be. Too much has changed for me to ever go back. Second, you are not responsible for everyone else's choices. The happy woman in my memory was not the Juliette I killed, there was no going back for her either." He finished with sorrow. Adalind ran her hand over his face as Nick said, "This family's my life, you are my life now."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I have to say, even though Nadalind is finally fully cannon (That is if Nick will ever get his head out of his butt), there is something to be desired in the show's couple. Adalind is as giving as ever, but Nick needs to truly accept her for what she is, a Hexenbiest merely suppressed. Her love for Diana, her decision to make peace with Nick, and her willingness to take the suppressant were all done while she was a Hexenbiest. It wasn't the suppressant that changed her. It was love, love for her children and then love for Nick. Awake up Nick! Once again, I'm ranting. Sorry ~.

Epilogue

Adalind

Sleep faded, as Adalind awoke without opening her eyes. A smile donned her face as she savored this moment. It was her favorite way of waking in the morning, that is when Kelly had let her sleep. Inhaling deeply, she loved the scent of him, the warmth of him. Snuggling in closer against Nick's side, her head was pillowed on his chest.

This was definitely better than when he woke them both with memories that surfaced as nightmares from his subconscious. She could hardly bear to see him start from sleep in a cold sweat. His last one, he had related to her, was of the day he left his mom to go with his aunt. His eyes had been glazed with pain as he told Adalind he was only twelve years old and his mom was still calling him 'Nicky', when he hugged her for the last time. Then his dream had shifted to the moment he opened that box with her disembodied head in it. Adalind swallowed bile that rose in her throat just recalling what Nick must have experienced that night.

She put her hand gently on his heart feeling it beat. It had been almost eight weeks since Adalind had found the courage to walk into Sean's office that day looking for Nick. She couldn't believe how blessed she had been from that day on. It would be hard to imagine life now without their mornings having breakfast together, and their goodbye kisses that turned hot in an instant with one of them pushing the other away because she hadn't been cleared by the doctor. Smiling, Adalind thought, well that was one thing that would change today after her appointment. She turned slightly rubbing her cheek against his side as Nick started to stir with her movement. She opened her eyes looking up to meet his. "Morning beautiful," Nick said making her heart skip a beat. She would never get used to how free this Nick was with his affection and compliments even after their history, which had returned to him in bits. Still he hadn't ceased to make her feel treasured any moment they were together.

Adalind wasn't shy but she found it hard to say all the things she felt to Nick, her enemy turned father of her child and more. She settled for giving him a huge smile and a kiss. It was an hour later and there they were clinging to each other before he left for work, but this time Adalind broke away, knowing what she had planned for that evening. "You be careful out there. Kelly needs his dad," she said with a sly sexy smile.

"And you don't need me?" Nick suggested in a low throaty voice as he pulled her against him again.

"Whoa, Mr. Burkhardt. Aren't you a little handsy this morning," Adalind responded pulling away from his roaming hands. "Patience." Nick chuckled and gave her one last peck before heading out the door.

* * *

Everything was set, she thought looking around at the table set for two and dinner ready in the kitchen. Nick said he would be home in another fifteen minutes or so. The hardest part of her plan for them to have a night to themselves, was leaving Kelly at Monroe and Rosalee's house. She knew that Nick would never take Kelly from her and the couple would never do anything against Nick, but Adalind still fought her fears from what happened with Diana. Feeling sadness at the thought of her daughter, Adalind accepted Nick would do everything he could to find her.

At that moment, she heard him come home. Nick walked in then looked around, "What's this? Where's Kelly?"

"I hope it's okay if he spends the night at Monroe and Rosalee's. I thought we deserved a dinner alone and uninterrupted for once," she explained coming over and giving him a kiss. His arm snaked around her, keeping her close for a few moments. Dinner was ready and would get cold if they didn't sit down soon, but Adalind couldn't resist slipping her hands up under his shirt against his bare chest. Nick drew in a breath at her touch. "I saw the doctor today and I have a clean bill of health. Everything's good," she said in a sultry voice.

"Everything?" He said leaning over and nibbling her earlobe. All Adalind could do was nod because he was robbing her of breath with what he was doing. Then Nick claimed her mouth deeply as he pulled her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him while he made his way to their bedroom. She had wanted this, had wanted him for awhile. They needed each other desperately. Dinner would just have to wait.

The End.

** Once again many many thanks to justjoe, the best beta out there, for never failing to give great advice whether I wanted to hear it or not. I put him through a lot this time with my Juliette POV, but he was very gracious and wonderful to continue making my story the best it could be :). **


End file.
